Cross the line
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Under the threat of being killed by her own powers, Kagome searches for someone strong enough to help her tame them. But would he lend her a helping hand or would he turn his back at her like his brother had done?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is a music inspired story. I haven't done one in a while, so please excuse my over used idea.

Song : The other side – Bruno Mars

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-x-<br>**_

_**Cross the line**_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

It was so hard to be a miko in a world filled with demons. People usually didn't see you, or if they did ask for you they were so ungrateful afterwards that you just didn't felt appreciated at all. But It was worst to be a miko in a futuristic world where demons were your friends, classmates, co-workers, husbands, sons.

She hated the idea of being a priestess and a powerful one at that. She despised her powers because there were times when, even though she tried to control them, they were always shocked to find out what she really was, though her smell should have told them about her powers from way before. What was worst, her family, though they didn't really need to do it, was called to exorcise houses that were possessed by lower class demons that were way too stupid to survive in this world. And so happened that, every time she was with someone that interested her, she was called for something like this, and, after that, that person would come up with some lame excuse not too see her.

"Maybe they're just intimidated by a domineering woman, such as yourself, Kagome! You shouldn't feel bad about this! They are the ones loosing here, not to mention the fact that maybe they feel threatened by the fact that you are both a successful and a powerful woman, even though you are a human!" her best friend chirped in a as-a-mater-of-fact tone, stopping her rampant mind from going wild.

"I don't care about that, Sango-chan!" the beautiful young girl wailed, exasperated.

"Then?" her long time friend continued, as her mouth encircled the straw of her cool drink, watching the couples pass by the store they were in.

Looking back at her own glass, Kagome Higurashi, age twenty three, CEO of her family's business, beautiful and talented, analyzed all the things she had seen and heard about this kind of problem. She didn't really knew from where to start so she just prolonged the silence, her eyes stuck to the small and perfect droplets of water that shone vibrantly in the summer sun. It was so easy for Sango to talk. She didn't have this kind of problems, like being dumped after only two dates by someone. She was happily single and, if she really wanted someone, her beauty was enough to draw anyone in.

'_Well, it's not like I'm not beautiful or something like that... They just seem to avoid my powers, though tit comes with the full package.' _ she sighted inwardly, looking back to her brunette friend, who, bored to tears, was analyzing a couple of good looking guys from the table across from theirs.

"Well, I'm getting frustrated by this. I want to have someone to hold and kiss and do other stuff with, but they get scared and just run away without listening to anything.. It's like I've been jinxed!" she exclaimed, dropping her head on her palms, hiding her face from the world.

She only heard a giggle as a response, though she knew that Sango had heard her but just choose to ignore her. It was getting even more frustrating as time passed by. Why couldn't she nail someone good and powerful so he wouldn't be intimidated by her powers, maybe even help her tame them. It was getting the best of her, this situation with the opposite sex. Watching Sango flirt with those men didn't help at all.

Mumbling something about being sick of everything, Kagome snatched her purse, fished out her wallet, took out a couple of yen for her meal and drink, threw it back into the monstrosity she called a bag and then stood up, startling a very engrossed Sango from her mindless chatting. Motioning for her secretary to fallow her, Kagome all but stormed out of the joint, without looking around her, her mind all frizzled up with things that would drive anyone nuts. What did she lack, besides the obvious control of her powers and emotions? She was pretty tall, though, looking at the men around her, she was almost the size of a child. She had blue eyes that could drown anyone in their deeps, long black eyelashes, black as night hair, plump lips and rosy cheeks. And, as for her forms, her curves where quite evident: round, firm butt, round, full breasts, quite large if she could say so herself, slim waist, all muscle and fiber, no baby fat no nothing. She was gorgeous if she just listened to all the sweet talk all the men had told her over the years.

But, will all this, she still hadn't been laid. Ever.

"Why are you so mad, all of a sudden?" Sango breathed out, as she caught up with her, her brown eyes filled with sorry and determination to find out the source of her distress.

"I was talking to you about my personal problems, as my world collapses around me because of no sexual satisfaction, and you flirt with some human boys like there was no other problem to discuss!" spat Kagome, her vibrant cerulean eyes throwing glares at her puzzled friend.

"I... I was trying to get you a date for tonight... And why on earth are you so against human men anyways? You always complain about the ones you dated in the past, plus, you search for demons! You are a miko for God's sake!" the feisty woman all but screamed back, turning her attention fully to her friend who just scuffled, pouting.

If she wasn't so childish sometimes, Sango would have gotten mad at her long ago. But she knew that her Kagome wasn't making this problems up, and they must have been pretty serious for her to look so angry. Sighting, Sango combed a hand through her hair, puffing air through her lips in order to make her bangs lift off her forehead. She really didn't know how to help her sister. She really didn't know though she did try to understand it.

"I find them boring. I don't want a human when I have this kind of powers, though I did date a few when I was in high school and college. I want someone that is just as strong or even stronger than I am in order for him to tame my powers! They have gotten their own personality over the years... I'm starting to get tired for not using them..." she said in one breath, pursing her lips.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that one: the only one I remember out of them is Hojo, but he was plain boring though sweet. After that you dated InuYasha and after you found out that he was cheating on you with your cousin, you nearly killed his sorry ass. You still have Kouga, that wolf prince as he calls himself... Bankotsu? And who else... Oh, that strange bastard Naraku that keeps sending signals to you when he had the chance..." started Sango to count, her eyes fixed on the sky, her fingers moving in a spider like movement, as her face contorted with disgust at the memory of said hanyo.

Cringing herself at the reminiscent attempts of the spider demon to get her, Kagome shook her head, her stomach doing back flips. Sure, he did look good and was quite the sight, but he was so disgusting and creepy and evil –never forget the fact that he was evil- that she didn't even consider him. Inuyasha had been the only man to move her heart and for whom she had shown the most restless selflessness and devotion just to please him. But the bastard had been just using her, always running to Kikyo when he needed some. When she had broken up with him he had accused her, in front of her whole office of being a frigid woman with no sex appeal. He had told her in his loud voice that she had been so lucky to have a man like him for so long, but he will never say with a bitchy virgin ever again.

Crude and insensitive the bastard had been, but, after he had said those hurtful things, she had been so mad with him that she just flared up her powers and just zapped him with all the fury she could muster. After that, she never heard anything for him. In meetings that she had with his company, the Tashio Group, he never once opened his mouth or locked eyes with her.

'_Serves you right, you cheating asshole!' _ she raged inside, her mind going off it's tracks again.

"Kouga is out of the question! I will never steal him from Ayame, plus, he isn't pursuing my tail anymore. And never ever mention Naraku's name, not even as a joke!" she murmured, sticking out her tongue as her sister in soul giggled at the sight.

Sighting, looking at the sky as she approached her building, Kagome tried to forget everything about her personal problems with men, saying to herself that she was better off without a boyfriend. As she walked, determined, into the building, her office awaiting her on the top floor, she put on her perfect smiling mask, forgetting about everything.

'_Though you know that you miss the pair of warm and strong arms that encircle your waist, the sweet smelling mouth that would kiss your neck, the rough words that he would tell you, the way he would grind in you, the way his kiss tasted...You miss everything, but you...' _ Kagome squished the stupid voice, killing it before it gained more speed in its speech.

'_Who cares about the golden eyed jerk? He did me more harm than brought me happiness!' _ she concluded, her eyes dropping to the floor in order to hide the storm behind her gaze.

Grinding her teeth, hard, the dark haired miko vowed to never get serious with someone unless she was sure about his feelings. She even considered dating girl, but the thought just made her laugh. It was absurd what a human, sex deprived mind could conjure when it wanted a fantasy.

"Kagome, you have a meeting at two o'clock! With the Tashio Group again. Please, this time, keep your temper!" mused the energetic secretary that became professional all of a sudden.

Nodding in her direction, the young CEO marched into her office, straight to the pile of documents she had to finish before the clock struck two. This morning announced itself to be busy and frustrating. And this nuisance of a meeting was just the cheery on top.

Sighting to herself once again, Kagome threw her purse on the large couch and walked straight to her desk, flopping down on her chair, not carrying about anything. Looking at the menacing stack of papers, she glared back at them, pulled out a pen and started reading them, one by one, putting her signature on those that she liked. As she scribbled something on a piece of paper, the priestess started her computer, humming a tune. She was finally free of any thoughts, but her traitorous mind had other plans.

'_Have you though about the possibility that you may be at fault when it comes to your relationships? Maybe you are too pushy, too dominant, too...'_ the same evil voice chirped in when she tried to rest her mind after an hour of working nonstop.

She squished it this time around too, but the harm had been made. Now she was feeling guilty about something that she knew that was only partially true. What should she do? Groaning as if she was in pain, Kagome bumped her head on the tall office chair, closing her eyes.

When will all this stop tormenting her? Now she wanted a boy friend just so she could hear someone tell her that she wasn't like that. But no one will come close to her, human or demon alike, not when her reiki fought so hard against her nerves. She had undergone so much training along the years, but it was as if nothing could tame her powers.

"**You, my child, must find someone, man or woman that could take even the smallest bit of your powers into his or her body in order to free you from the burden you carry. Or you may suffer greatly. Your powers may overpower you and take your life when you will be weakened spiritually. Be careful, Kagome!" ** the wise voice of her last teacher, an old lady, the last true miko other than herself, vibrated from her memories back to the present, haunting her.

"So be it! I don't care anymore! If these damn powers want to consume me, then they should do just that!" she exhaled, biting her bottom lips till the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

This was a bit messed up. She wanted to live further, but if this wasn't possible, then she will not push on further. She hated the idea of searching endlessly for someone, so she just left all of it to destiny. What was worst was that her friends and family knew nothing about this, and she wasn't about to tell them. If she will die there was nothing she could do about it. But it still sucked to know that she will die young.

'_I don't want to die a virgin...'_ she cried in her own mind, bumping her forehead on the table. Now this was a problem she had to resolve. One way or another.


	2. He will do

_**A/N: **_I am on FIREEEEE! two chapters in one day! Though I can't say if these are perfect, because they aren't, but I wanted to write about these two characters for a while now!

**_Hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review if you do!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-x-<br>**_

_**Chapter 2 – He will do**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

Papers went flying in her way as she rushed to the meeting room, too annoyed by the fact that she had had so much work to do to notice that she had left someone waiting there for at least half an hour. Carrying the stack of flying papers to where she was supposed to meet the obnoxious hanyo, Kagome prayed to the Gods above that he will not try to make some stupid joke about how distressed she looked or bark at her for the solely reason that she was late. She will not take that shit from a man that had stood her up on their dates, every single time, coming to their meeting place after al least two hours, excusing himself with pitiful lies. She would for surely kill him if he would open his mouth to berate her.

Her hills clacked on the floor, hard enough for even humans to realize that something was wrong in their boss's behavior. But what triggered this anger of hers you may ask? Well, the impudent male's mate, her cousin Kikyo, had called her, at her office, to tell her something about the hanyo that she didn't even remember because of the anger that had flooded her system the moment she had heard that obnoxious voice over the phone. She didn't have anything against Kikyo and her former, cheating boyfriend being together. Only the Gods knew how well they suited each other, but she hated when her cousin would start bragging about her relationship, demanding things from Kagome every time she heard that Inuyasha had a meeting at her office. She despised that woman for this reason solely.

Huffing angrily, the young miko opened the door to the wide meeting hall-like room with her foot, stomping to her seat without looking around her, her senses too preoccupied with trying to see past her rage to receive any other signals from the things around her. Plus, she cold hardly see anything because of the stack of papers that blocked her vision. She had yet to organize them in order to give them to the stupid half-breed so he could send them to his brother, the CEO of Tashio Group.

"You are late, onna!" a deep rumble, sexy because of the low baritone, ran up and down her spine, startling her.

Her head snapped up immediately, to see who was in the room who sounded so annoyed by her lack of punctuality. Her eyes scanned the room in search for the one that possessed the voice, and, when she, at last, sow the man, her mouth closed itself with a thump, her teeth hurting her. If she hadn't made a passion on researching all the top 'dogs' in the business she was in, then she would have at least identify him after his very distinguished markings. The man that stood at the large wall-to-wall window was none other than Sesshomaru Tashio, the one demon she really didn't want to see. He was known for the fact that he was very harsh with his partners and workers, but most of all, he was number one in the world of trading plus industrial and technological domain. He was the one person you wouldn't want to anger, but, do to her luck, Kagome had managed just that.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, Tashio-sama, but I had to finish inspecting all the data you have last send me." she explained, keeping her calm.

One thing was for sure: she had made him wait longer than anyone had ever made him and she still had her head on her shoulders. Sure, he wasn't about to truly kill her, but he could destroy her company without any effort, though he would loose an important partner. She had to remain calm and collected. She wasn't dealing with the boisterous clearly younger inu, but with the demon lord himself.

"Hn" was her only response as she raised her head, her hands already working fast and with fine precision on arranging the papers in front of her. As she made her body work, her mouth opened to ask him about the last developments that have yet to reach the market.

The she continued to ask him, displaying statistics, the Lord of the Western Lands didn't give her an answer. Not even his signature grumble of disapproval. He just stared out the window, admiring the skies and not paying attention. The miko's sent changed from time to time from the refreshing one of calmness, to curiosity, to annoyance and finally anger, the spicy sent making his nose twitch but not with displeasure. She sure was an interesting girl, though younger than him and with a lack in her self control, not to mention her powers that fluctuated with every mood swing she had.

"You should stop you foolish jabbering, onna. You are making this Sesshomaru grow tired." his voice void of any emotion made her shut her trap, her blood boiling at this point with anger.

For what reason in hell, earth and heaven was he acting so high and mighty, waffling his aura with so much superiority as if she didn't matter to him at all? Sure, she was human and, he being on a higher status than her, looked at her like he looked at any other human, but she had done nothing wrong to deserve such treatment! Swallowing down her acid words, Kagome tried to smile at the stoic looking demon male, though he could clearly see her lips twitch in anger. She was indeed an interesting woman, though he paid no attention to humans.

Seeing as she had finished with the papers he had send earlier that day to be signed for shipping and other things, he walked to the end of the table were she was to pick them up. As he came closer, the sun falling directly on him, Kagome swallowed again, this time for a different reason. Sure, he was a gorgeous specimen, tall and well built, but there was something in the way he hovered above her that made her shrink even more. He was twice her size, and God knows how many times more powerful. But what had made her stop dead in her track like a deer caught by the car lights were his eyes: as beautiful as they may be they were so cold, so icy and void of any emotion that she immediately wondered if the man had a heart. Putting things aside, she handed the papers to him with a steady hand, not looking away, and finding only his physique attractive.

Looking through them with a critical eye, Sesshomaru just nodded once. A job well done if he might say so himself. Turning with his back facing her, the daiyoukai walked out, sparing her a last glance before he was gone out of the office.

"You should control yourself, miko, or this Sesshomaru will have to teach you mannerisms again." the mumbled words struck her hard and, even though she tried to hide her displeasure, some sipped through her barrier and bumped with fury into his youki.

And he was gone before she could open her mouth and shout at him to stick his warnings where the sun doesn't shine.

'_Thank the Gods that are watching me that they made him go away before I lost control of my powers. Though I think the bastard would survive at least the first attack...' _ she thought bitterly.

He was such a cocky jerk sometimes that it made her skin crawl in disbelieve. Sure, he was handsome and had the world at his feet, but that didn't made him some king over all. She for one didn't want to have anything to do with the Ice Lord, though, for a one night stand, he would be pretty damn good if he was just as good in bed as he was at both fighting and business.

'_Bad, baaaad Kagome! How can you think like that?' _ her conscience slapped her across the face, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

As she fought with the urges that now made her body tingle, a shy knock on the door drew her attention there, as the small head of her secretary appeared, a small polite smile crossing her lips. When azure met chocolate, the smile widened.

"You little... Why didn't you tell me that the lord of Icetopia was here? I could have speared some more minutes trying to make him even angrier!" a tired, but somewhat playful angry tone vibrated through the room till it reached the older woman's ears, a giggle fallowing soon after.

"And let you miss out on the fun? No! Plus, his regal stickness was so bored out of his mind that I wanted to do something nice for him and let him bark at you and you at him. It's a really great stress reliever." Sango mused, watching as her friend gathered the few remaining papers into her arms.

Walking shoulder to shoulder out of the room, the two small women began to talk once more.

"And? What did the strict Sesshomaru-sama want?" inquired the curious Sango, looking straight at her friends face as she frowned.

"Besides getting that stick out of his ass? Maybe getting a new heart!" her not so amusing tone made Sango laugh to tears.

"Wh...You're so mean, Kagome!" laughed the brunette, holding her stomach as her sister grinned wildly.

"Well he disserves it! Acting all high and mighty as if he is the king of something... He also needs a good beating! Though I would prefer one with handcuffs and leather suits..." giggled the priestess.

At this point, her friend was laughing so hard that she could barely stand, the thought of the stoic inu in leather making her stomach hurt from laughter. There was something very wrong with him in an attire like that. But, he was way too strict and somewhat evil not to make fun of him from time to time.

"Wo...Wonder who pushed the carrot so far up his anus..." Sango managed to say when her laugh died down.

"Don't know, but he likes it there, 'cause he doesn't seem to want to get it out!" now it was Kagome's turn to laugh, though this had nothing to do with an image or the thought itself.

She just wanted to laugh, though that laughter didn't come from the heart. When she reached her office door, the one she found inside made her jokes die a miserable death. Sitting on her couch with his legs crossed, a very angry and annoyed looking taiyoukai was staring back at her, his golden orbs smothering with what seemed to be the most intense gaze she had ever seen on a man.

"You like making fun of this Sesshomaru, onna!" this was a statement, not a question, but Kagome took it the way she wanted to take it and retorted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not my fault that you are so... such a jerk when I did nothing to provoke you! When you will learn to not look down on anyone, I will learn to show you a little more respect!" she concluded, her eyes turning into slits.

A growl, deep and feral, made it's way to her ears, her boiling blood turning to ice the next instant. Before she could react, a clawed hand, big and strong, had encircled it's digits around her neck, hoisting her off the ground and pulling her closer to face her adversary.

"You dare make demands, you insolent girl? Then this Sesshomaru will have to teach you some manners after all!" he growled the last part, his own eyes flaring with determination and what seemed like hatred.

Coughing, unable to breath, but not scare of his attack to her person, Kagome erected a pink barrier, making the dai drop her and take few steps back due to sheer pain. When their eyes met, Kagome's swimming in tears as she massaged her bruised neck, she could clearly see the anger in his.

'_So this guy has a heart... I be damned!' _ her mind whispered, as she got up from the ground, shielding Sango in the process, though she hadn't realized that the girl was still there.

"You shall take some lessons on controlling that power, temper and mouth from this Sesshomaru. There will be no disobedience!" he said, as a matter of fact, ending their dispute way too abrupt, leaving a flabbergasted Kagome in his tracks.

Now that was plain weird and she had nothing else to say. Opening and closing her mouth, her brain trying to cope with all that just happened, Kagome found herself staring holes in the back of his head as if something might pop out of it at any second. As she was about to turn to Sango to ask her what happened, her phone rang. Turning her attention to the device that made a piercing sound that hurt her ears, Kagome answered after the third ring.

"_Kagome? I have some important news!" _her mother's voice chirped on the other line, snapping her daughter out of her state.

Blinking wildly so she could pay attention, the miko mumbled a 'what'.

"_Well, it seems like your teacher has found a very nice youkai to help you with your training, though she doesn't really want to tell me why or who. Look, I will let you speak to her!" _her mother finished, the rustle and voices on the other side making the young girl's blood stop in its place.

"_Are you still there, child?" _ the raspy voice of her old teacher made her mind start again as she answered with a hum.

"_Glad to hear that you are still in one piece! I have talked to the only youkai I could think of helping you with your __**little **__ problem and he said that it's OK..."_ the baa-chan said, sounding proud of herself.

"May I ask who you called?" the tiny voice barely reached the other end, Kagome finding herself in the weirdest position ever.

"_It's Shinosamu Tashio, the head of the Tashio family. Though his eldest son has the power now, he told me that only a dai could help you tame the rapid increase of reiki in your body. So I asked if he could do something!" _ the woman continued.

"And what did he reply?" breathed Kagome, covering her eyes with her palm, fearing the answer but knowing it anyway.

"_He said that he will talk to his son about this, though I don't know if they had already or not..." _.

Kagome's heart sank at the news as her whole body seem to be engulfed in despair. What could she do now? She didn't want to see Inuyasha at all and now was forced not only too meet him more often than it was necessary, but she had do deal with his maniac of an elder brother too. She was doomed. Forget about her death: she will die earlier do to her future sensei and she knew it.

"_Are you still there, my child? Do not worry over the fact that they are youkai with greater power than all us mikos in one place. You just focus on learning what you can to save your life! He will help you because his honor dictates so!" _ the grandma continued, making the brunette's stomach churn even worse.

Mumbling something that sounded like a thanks, the young priestess hang up and all but fell on the couch, all wide eye and mouth agape. Strangled, pitiful sounds escaped her lips, like a cry for help. But no one came, not even Sango, who, if she knew her, was at her desk, talking to her long time friend and possible husband Miroku about what just happened to her sister.

But what about her? The dai wasn't just deadly gorgeous but deadly lethal too. Would she be able to do anything that he would order for her to do? Plus, she didn't like to be ordered around! What was she going to do? Oh, kamis above, please give her a sign!

'_Nothing... why, oh why did I expect them to hear me?' _ she wailed in her mind, hiding her face with her palms.

There was nothing else to do right now but fallow the stoic demon around in hopes that he could help her. But who knew what the future would end up like? She for one, didn't even dare to think about that.

'_And this morning men were my worst problem... Oh karma how you like to change and snick up on people!' _ she mused angrily.


	3. So the training begins

_**Chapter 3 **_

_** So the training begins**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

Hatred, that was what engulfed her being at the moment as her eyes scanned her office. She wished that the person in front of her would just disappear, dying in the flames of her feelings for him. She wished that he would just turn to dust just so she can stomp over it with her hills. Her eyes turned to slits as she watched him analyze her desk with the papers scattered over it, but all in perfect order. For her at least.

It annoyed her to no end, the way his lips pursed, showing her that he wasn't pleased with what he saw. As if she had ever given a damn about his preferences in this department. His golden orbs just moved from one object to another, his tongue making small sounds as he tried not to show that he was just disgusted with everything.

'_Well, once you did give a damn about him.' _ her traitorous mind made her cringe in pain about those days, her inner eye remembering the exact things that she didn't want to see.

"Are you ready, wench? I don't have all day here!" his obnoxious voice made her blood boil.

She was alright when he showed that disinterest in what she was doing or what she was wearing, but that tone of voice and his mannerisms were rapidly filling her glass, the veins at her temples becoming more prominent the more he stayed next to her, rushing her like she was some kind of animal with no brain. He had always been like that, pushy and moody, expecting things that she couldn't do, or, even worst, demanding things that, at the end of it all, he wasn't satisfied with, though he had been with her when she was doing them, maneuvering her with an iron fist.

'_It seems like that type of blood runs in the family, but he could have at least tried not to act like a total moron when he was with me... '_ her bitter tone silenced any and all voices that would have shown her that she was wrong at some point.

Sighting, putting away some of her work in her purse for latter, shutting both her computer and her laptop, saving all the data under passwords and access keys, Kagome stood up from her chair and gathered everything and put it in the drawers in her wide desk and shut everything under lock and key. This was just **awesome! ** She had to take a ride with his jerk just so she could meet his brother next. Oh, goodie! As if this dog-brained idiot wasn't enough, she had to deal next with one that was far more worst.

"Come on, already! Geez!" his voice nearly made her last nerve snap under stress, her own eyes changing colors like a real demon's would when angered.

Furious, but holding everything in, knowing that a lady of her stature wouldn't succumb to such actions, the black haired miko just walked past him, not paying attention to the blabbering hanyo who just continued to insult her. Humming a song to herself, Kagome smiled to her best friend who just made a grimace as she watched her boss and sister walk off with the one male that would have been better dead, if anyone would have asked them. Though she did try not to be affected by the stupid fool, Kagome couldn't fool anyone, except the hanyo next to her. He was always oblivious to her state of mind and soul and this time was no exception.

Her powers crackled and snapped around her, as she focused on her future lesson with the tall and scary taiyoukai. She even tried to make up fantasies to make his now screeching voice go away, but nothing worked. She wished that he would just shut up, but, as she walked to her car, his clawed hand grabbed her elbow, dragging her, with no warning at that, to his own vehicle, calling her a klutz and a stupid woman because she even thought that he would be in the same car when she was driving.

Grinding her teeth together, Kagome shut her eyes till she felt that delightful pain surge through her system and her eyes hurt from the force she applied on them. Biting the inside of her mouth, the young priestess jerked her hand out his hold, turning her head to the side and walking back at her car. She, for one, didn't want to be in the same car as he was and that was final. She heard him shout at her with the renewed superiority, as if escorting her to his parents house was something that made her inferior to his race, though, in terms of power, she was beyond anything that he could ever imagine with that pee brain of his.

"Just shut your filthy, lying trap and just get into your damn car and drive in front of me! I can find my way to your house just fine, you stupid mutt!" her voice growled, menacing and full with the promise of pain if he even dared to disobey her.

Stupid as he may have been, Inuyasha did exactly as he was told, the memory of his last attempt to be Alfa with her ending with so much pain on his side that he hadn't been able to move out of the house for at least two months, even with his fast healing youkai blood. Shuddering, his gaze dropping in front of her much powerful one, the silver head inu mumbled something under his breath and walked to his own car, not wanting to feel the surge of her powers.

As she watched his retreating back, even though she heard him curse her under his breath, his male pride being heavily affected, Kagome remembered the last time he had tried to be the boss of her, even after she had proven him that he was just a cheating bastard. She remembered the way her body was engulfed by a pinkish cloak, that crackled and spun around her in fury and rage, her feet being lifted off the ground as she had eyed the hanyo that trembled in fear. Sure, her cousin had erected a barrier for herself and her boyfriend, but she was never impressed by Kikyo's powers and then, as she wanted nothing more than to hear the idiot rattle in pain, she had been even amused by her pathetic try to make her go away. When her reiki had hid the pair at full force the barrier had cracked and the two had been thrown to the opposite wall of her office, a wide spider-like hole forming there. But she hadn't felt relieved of her stress and anger, not one bit, and when Inuyasha had stood up to confront her, her scream of pure rage had made him one with the wall yet again, though he did try to summon his sword to protect himself. Not even his burned flesh and the screams of agony that erupted from his cringing body hadn't saturated her lust for his blood. When the air around her started to suffocate her she released the dog from her grasp, his limbs all but torn away from his body. She would have killed him that day hadn't been for her body catching up with the overuse of her miko powers and stopping her from taking his life and dirtying her dandy hands with his filthy blood.

Holding her breath as his car disappeared from the underground parking lot, Kagome got into her own vehicle and exhaled, her forehead bumping, a bit painfully, into her steering weal, as she recalled the last few days since she had received that call from her last teacher. She just couldn't believe her luck!

A week had passed since that unfortunate encounter with Sesshomaru and the call that had made her heart stop and her mind turn to mush. She had been so troubled by it all that she could barely concentrate on her work, and not once did she had to deal with the taiyoukai's mutters of disapproval regarding the documents she had to do. It seemed that he had made it his mission to pester her instead of his younger brother, that, if she was completely honest with herself, was a pain in the butt as it is. Now she had to be very attentive with her work and manner of speech because of him being there. It just sucked right now, especially because her human workers were intimidated by his ridiculous power and beauty and had made complains about it. As if she could do anything about that.

'_Maybe putting a bag on his head would work for the females, though I don't know about the guys... They just seem threaten because of his obvious superiority! Not to mention that the bastard just reeks of pheromones!' _the little voice inside her head sprung to life, dusting herself off from the last encounter with it's owner and creator.

Well, although she wanted to squish that entity once more, Kagome admitted to herself that it had a point. And a good one at that! The guy just didn't seem aware or didn't want to be aware of the fact that he was disrupting her work place with his presence. Sure, he was feast to any eye, being a male or a female, but this was beginning to spiral out of hand and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Grumbling something for herself, the young CEO started the engine, listening to it's purr before changing gears and stepping on the pedal till it touched the floor, her nails digging into the leather weal. The sensations of the fast car taking the curves of the road at a very high speed made her blood cool down. She loved to speed with her car whenever she had the chance, loving the thrill it brought. For a human her size this adrenaline rush would have been almost deadly, but dealing with scary demons and fights almost all her life, Kagome even found this boring from time to time. Sometimes she wished she could fly, gliding though the clouds at an incredible speed and feeling the wind rush by her with fury, tugging madly at her clothes and hair as if wanting to hold her to himself. She found the possessive embrace of the wind being very erotic and she longed for a man that could top that sensation all together.

Her breaks screeched, making her mind turn back to the present, her eyes refocusing on the traffic as she sped past different cars. If it weren't for her reflexes she would have never dreamed of driving a Lamborghini in the middle of the town at such speed. It was insane and risky, not to mention against the law, but she rarely saw any patrol cars, and, if they were around, they didn't even try to top her. She could say that she was a real **demon **behind the weal.

Making rapid turns, the priestess soon reached the outskirts of Tokyo were only the very and stupidly rich people lived in mansions as big as they could make them without ruining the landscape. There were houses in the middle of the forest with large territories behind them, or luxurious one that were close to the highway. The mansion she had to reach was very far from the city and, as if she hadn't expect it, the biggest and most exquisite of all. Having two levels above the ground, the white house had been surrounded by gardens that could put to shame anything that the human and demon mind could create. It was beautiful and quiet, sakura tries all over the place, along side magnolia and other plants that she really didn't have time to investigate.

The road to the main entrance was extravagant as well, though the decorations that amazed the eye were subtle and very alluring. A statue here, a small pond there, flowers that bloomed in the family heritage colors everywhere, it was just a feast to the eye. She just loved coming here, though she had never once entered the main house, her ex-scumbag-of-a-boyfriend too chicken to have a fight with the main dog at the house. Sesshomaru was the Alpha of the pack and when their father wasn't around he was the one commanding and slicing off heads.

'_What a Queen of Hearts!' _ the same bickering voice interrupted her train of thoughts as she slowed down her car, stopping to a halt right in front of the marble stairs that went straight to the mahogany door.

She whistled appreciatively as she parked her lime-green car as discretely as she could, her eyes widening at the lush of green that seemed to surround her, the fresh air of the mountains and the river that passed by the mansion invading her nose. She really didn't need a dogs nose to feel all these because the fragrance was so powerful, but not overwhelming as she thought when she first came here, about three years ago. She was so engrossed in what she was seeing, noting every little detail of how the was the sun light filtered through the big oak trees that stood guard at the entrance, that she didn't hear the small footsteps that approached her. Only when a feminine voice murmured something in a very polite tone did she snap her head in the direction of the house only to see the smiling face of a quite beautiful youkai servant girl. Her long black dress was fitting her so well that Kagome thought at first that she was one with that dress. Everything was cute at this girl: long blue hair was plaited in one long ponytail, white skin shone like snow in the setting sun, long lashes hid her black eyes and parted luscious lips moved silently as she spoke, attracting Kagome's full attention to them.

After a moment of complete silence, the girl turned her head to the main door and bowed a very deep and humble bow, motioning to Kagome to walk in that direction, saying that her Lord was expecting her. Still shocked by the beautiful onna, the miko didn't dare to move. She didn't like the whole idea of servant and master, though it sometimes did come in handy. Shaking her head, the brunette smiled:

"I am but just a mere guest! I do not want you to feel obliged to treat me like you do your master. So please raise your head!" the warm tone made the girl blush as her bangs hid her face, but she rose non the less.

Walking in front of Kagome, the servant – as she found out a bit later through her chatting – named Yoko, told her a part of the history of this house. She had been around her Lady and Lord, the mother and father of the taiyoukai, for at least five hundred years, being the Lady's first woman. She had raised the current CEO of Tashio Group since he was a pup, but that was just a mere task to her, because, during the wars that had struck Japan the worst, she had been sent out in the fronts to fight alongside her Lady. Kagome listened, fascinated, as the woman – who, by the way, didn't look much older than Sesshomaru himself – described some of the battles, pointing out, as she passed through the large halls, different objects that time had found them there. This place was like a museum! White wall that had a wonderful tapestry with the crest of the Western Lands on them, plus Sesshomaru's own signature image, the three cherry blossoms, bared paintings with inu youkai in battle mode or glass cases with weapons that had helped their wielders win different enemies. It was just awesome, though everything was stark and Spartan-like. Though the wooden chairs and tables, plus other decorative object were of very fine taste, they looked so big that Kagome thought she would just simply sink and disappear in them if she would ever be invited to sit in them. As they neared the back exit for the garden area, Kagome spotted a part of the rooms: huge was the first thing that came to her mind, and very richly looking. This was really a very beautiful home, fit for someone as regal as Sesshomaru and his father and mother.

'_No wonder the idiot hanyo is rarely aloud in! Way to go, you cocky bastard of an older brother!'_ her mind nodded in agreement.

"Higurashi-sama, please go outside though here, and walk on the path till you reach the dojo. Though it is a bit far from the house, I think the walk will please you." the sweet voice of the older, way older female and the smile that was always present on those full lips made Kagome blush and bow as a 'Thank you'.

Gulping, beating the shit out of her scared mind that told her that this was her only chance to escape the future tortures that the great beast will put her through, the seemingly brave miko began her long walk through the forest, passing ponds with weirdly big koi fish till she reach the dojo, a building made solely out of wood, but just as beautiful as the main house. The old air around the quite big construction was what gave it flavor, just as the beautiful exterior of the mansion made it attractive. If she remembered correctly, the chatty and very lively Yoko had told her that this one of the few pieces of the old Western territory that the InuTashio family has preserve till this very day. It was strange to be so close to a building dating about one thousand years, and the goose bumps that appeared on Kagome's skin were an indication of just that.

Just as she was about to enter, though her guts suddenly wailed in protest, the dojo screen door slid open all of a sudden, making her yelp in surprise. Sitting right in front of her was the majestic tai, his silver hair floating around his head, making his features sharper and even more beautiful than they already were. His eyes were half lidded and his gaze was bored, just like the rest of him.

'_Nothing new here! Even the cork is back in his ass, if it ever moved from there!'_ the annoying voice chirped in, it's courage back.

Grinding her teeth together, Kagome bowed, though she didn't particularly like exposing her neck to a deadly predator like the inu before her. But etiquette was etiquette and who was she to deny him something like this.

'_Plus, you like your head where it is, right? I don't like the way those claws look, so don't do anything stupid, you silly girl!' _the same boisterous voice all but yelled in her head.

"You are right on time, miko! This Sesshomaru thought that the incompetent mongrel didn't even manage to tell you the time and place of your training!" the deep baritone voice send shivers down her spine.

"Well, I did come here alone. Inuyasha didn't bring me... " she said, her displeasure when mentioning the hanyo's name quite evident to the tall dog demon.

Her smell told him more than enough about what have happened, but he wasn't the man to ask her about it, so he just let it slide. It was annoying enough that his father had asked him to teach this human miko how to control her unheard-of powers, so he didn't want to get even more involve with her filthy race as it was necessary. His hatred for humans was known world-wide, though none dared to say anything to him. His reputation had made him stand above all other. Turning his back to the human girl, he waited for her to fallow him into the dojo. The only way to teach her how to control her reiki was for her to fight someone. She had all the other things down to perfection, if he had heard right, but this one and there were no more warrior mikos around for her to train with. So this task had ended up on his shoulders, seeing that his own father had helped train the last warrior miko when he was younger. Only tai youkai could help this kind of priestess to have full control over everything.

"This task will be grueling, miko, for both you and this Sesshomaru, so you will have to obey my every order!" his voice made her jump again.

She only nodded in response, as she looked around curious, her scent waffling over his body. For some odd reason he didn't dislike it. Not totally! The girl was still pure, plus, the mutts stench had been long ago erased from her skin. She smelled fresh.

Motioning for her to sit, as he knelt down on his own cushion in the middle of the dojo, the Lord of the Western Lands as he was once called, gave her a small present looking thing. Kagome reached forward to grab it, not knowing what to expect from the very powerful tai, her eyes not daring to make contact. What was she supposed to do with him? No one had told her anything! And now she was given a present? This was quite strange!

"You will have to wear that kimono when you will be practicing with this Sesshomaru!" his deep voice rumbled through his wide chest straight to her core as she gulped once more.

"But what will we do?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"You will find out when the time will come, miko. Not sooner nor later!" the stoic and icy inu replied, fixing her with a glare that made her freeze in her spot.

Sure! Why not? Lets just wait until he'll slice her to bits and, as she will give her last breath, he will tell her that this was his plan to save her from being devoured by her powers. Such merciful death! And until then, she will just make herself look more appetizing!

'_Oh, great Gods above, I hope this is just a joke...'_ she cried, her eyes fixed on the package still in her hands.

Well, she could do nothing more now. But if the demon tried anything funny, dangerous or not for her health, she will zap his ass to Mars at once! Just he wait!


	4. First day

_**A/N: **_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! It was a surprise to see that SugarOo had review this little story, but above all, I can't believe how many **likes **I got! None of the stories I have made so far were so well welcomed! I thank you from the depths of my soul for this! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-<strong>_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 4 – First day**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

The pain surged like little needles through her body, making her feet feel like she was standing on a floor full of nails pointed upwards. Cringing, her face scrunching up, Kagome tried to hold her tongue as she stabilized her position once more, though she wasn't aloud to move much. Changing her weight on the other foot, the young miko closed her eyes as her muscles screamed at her to stop this. She was forced to hold up a ball that weighted about sixteen pounds tied to her leg and that said leg had to stay up in the air holding that thing up without the ball moving. And, to top it all, she had been doing this exercise for about six hours, three hours on each leg, and the damn inuyoukai wasn't even there!

Her reiki rose again, scaring the old instructor as he tried to run away. Controlling her anger, Kagome prayed to all the Gods that heard her to make her leg say up for at least five more seconds before she would collapse on the balls and break her neck.

'_I hope he will choke with that ice he carries as a heart, because, when I will be finished with this, and __**if **__ I will still be able to walk, I will search him and make him endure the same treatment like he had made me! Resistance my ass! Couldn't he have made me run around this God-damn mansion for six hours straight? This is pointless!' _ she wailed, her anger having the best of her as her arms stretched as far as they could to her sides to give her some balance.

What was he planning? She for one was tired! Taking in a shaky breath, holding it in as her whole body began to tremble with the strain it had been put under, Kagome lowered her leg. Standing up, she tried to bend her knees so she could take off those stupid weights, but, as she did so, her whole body began to descend why to fast. Her eyes widened, the only thing she saw being the round metal ball that was in front of her.

'_This is a good way to die, you fool of a woman! Cracking your skull open like a melon on a metal ball!' _her freaked out consciousness yelled at her, as she closed her eyes.

Right when she felt the floor coming way too close to her face, something hard and long encircled her waist, pulling her up and flush against something even harder. Her mouth opened to yelp in both surprise and pain, but was stopped dead in her tracks by the only voice that she didn't want to hear: Sesshomaru's.

"You are way too undisciplined onna! This one can not leave you alone to go finish his business!" the rough rumble vibrated through her back.

'_Oh, you just shut up! It's not my damn fault you left me here to screw around with some hoe!'_ her mind screeched, as she ignored her blush when she realized that her back was aligned with his chest.

She was so tired that she could barely move her eyes, so walking to the house was out of the question. Even her vocal cords were over used from her screaming curses all day long, right after he had left her in the dojo to finish some urgent business, as he had regarded it as. If anyone would have asked her, she would have used all the profanities she had learned in her life to tell him exactly how she felt. Moaning in pain as he shook her body in order to see if she was still listening, Kagome watched as he crouched down with her on his knees, her back still pressed to his chest, his face barely inches away from her own. If she weren't so tired from the stupid exercises, not only the excruciatingly one she had to endure till now, but other as well, she would have sprung up from that weird position, announcing him that she was fine without any assistance from him. But, right now, that was impossible, so she just stayed there, gulping and trying to push any type of ideas and thoughts as he freed her legs from the straps that held the balls on the other end. His hand were so large compared to her form...

'_Bad Kagome! You shameless girl! You should hate this demon dog with all your might, not dream about him as he takes those things __**HE **__had put on you!' _the very angry voice in her head, belonging, probably, to her heart, yelled at her, as it kicked her ass so she could remember the reality, not the way his skin felt against her one.

"You are a very improper trained priestess." he hummed, getting up, the girl in his arms.

He, for one, was a bit pleased with the fact that she had endured all that training until that time of the day. If he was really honest with himself, he was impressed by her will power. Sure, he knew that with a girl as stubborn as the miko in his arms, he could never praise her, and he could never take it easy. He had to make her learn how to control those blasted powers before all his staff was purified and his dojo burned to dust. Holding her in his arms, princess style, the demon lord walked, as slow as he could, to this house. For a first day of training, as intense as it had been, it was unexpectedly good.

He felt her squirm, her smell changing rapidly from one of pure annoyance, to an aroused one, and now to a mild surprised and pained one. She was calm as he walked to the house, his steps as light as a flutter of a butterfly's wings. Though he did expect her to retort and fight him, it seemed like she was way too tired to even try to be angry at him. He never knew what do expect from her.

"You will stay with this Sesshomaru until your training will be complete! This one does not accept refusals. " his baritone made her back arch a little, the feeling in her body making her moan, this time out of pleasure.

It was so good whenever he talked: her muscles would unwind just a little bit, making her feel better. Though she heard him through her sleepy state, her mind was even more tired than her body was.

'_Who wouldn't be? This jerk made me wake up at six in the fucking morning to run and warm up my muscles! And it was my day off! It's the fucking weekend, you stupid dog..' _ she mumbled for herself, not able to tell him straight that she was better off with no training.

Her kimono was really wet from all the sweat she had to force out of her body, and she hated the sticky feeling of her skin, but she couldn't even move her lips to tell him that she needed a bath, so she resigned herself with sleeping dirty. It wasn't pleasant, but, if her training days will be like this, then she will have to make some sort of truce with her mind and just stay like this.

'_Maybe, if I stink too much, he will resign from being my mentor and would just disappear forever!' _ the little voice in her head snickered, the dark chuckle making her scent spike up again.

She didn't know how her body smelled at the moment, and he will never tell her that, even if she will never bathe, she will never smell better than like she did right now. Sure, by the way her odor fluctuated around her, she was thinking that, if she will stay dirty, he will just run away, repulsed by the stench. But for a tiny human she smelled better than most of the youkai females he had met during his long life.

Back at the matter at hand, he had made her run and balance those weights just so she could make the muscles in her legs be a little more flexible and hard, so, when she will face an opponent that was faster than herself, she would be able to avoid it. Nothing could make her reach the speed he could, but, if her powers were as great as his father believed them to be, then she could take him on, though she will never win. Maybe that was why no other demon family was good enough for her?

Throwing her up a bit, hearing the small grunt of pain coming from her parted lips when she woke up from her snoozing state, Sesshomaru looked straight into her eyes: the azure orbs were fogged up with what seemed to be exhaustion and something that he thought that was anger. What was she th...

"I hate you... I hate you for what you have done to me, Inuyasha..." her mumbled words, barely above a whisper reached his sensitive ears.

So she was thinking about the mutt when she was with him. His blood boiled for a moment, though he didn't knew why. Why did the tiny onna hate his bastard of a half brother? What have he done to her to be renegade by this small and kind hearted being with such fury? The dai couldn't phantom a reason why, so he just shrug it off, deciding to find out about it later. Dogs were always curious beings, and the intriguing mahogany haired priestess in his arms was the best subject to hear out. She was just so full of mysteries, though he was never interested by her kind, she was something else.

'_Maybe because this little one has the potential of reaching this Sesshomaru's level...'_ he though for himself, as he entered the large estate he owned.

Growling deep in his throat, the silver head inu waited patiently for his mother's first maid to appear. He needed her to clean the girl, bathe her and then dress her for sleep. He had some documents to finish, not to mention the calls he had to make and the business deals he had to look after. It was a small mater for him, but he had a tolerance level too.

"You called, my Lord!" her silent voice made him nod an agreement, as he opened his arms a bit more, to show her the motive why he had summoned her.

Yoko just looked at the fragile human in her lord's hands and just smiled, the wicked glint in her eyes hid by her long lashes. Bowing to her Alpha, the inu servant shook her head, making a step backwards.

"She is your guest, my Lord. This one doesn't want to cause her any damage, so you, Sire, will have to take care of her." said Yoko, her head tilted oh so slightly to the side, as a shy smile appeared in the corner of her lips.

Her ears were met again with the deep rumble of a growl, this time, the displeasure in it being evident. But she was no fool! It was the second time she had seen the taiyoukai carrying a ningen in his arms, and she knew only two possibilities: One- he felt obliged to take care of her, as a thank you for someone, and Two- he found her intriguing enough to grant her his presence and attention, something he had never done with his bitches, ever. The blue haired youkai didn't even a second believe the first rule applied to the miko, so she put all her money on the second. Even her smell told her that the Lord was pleased with something, though he tried to hide it.

'_You can never keep a secret from me, my Lord, no matter how hard you try! Remember who raised you!' _ she snickered, the same evil glint in her eyes making her superior look at her funny.

She had always been the playful type, though she did know when to cease her actions so she would not be punished. But, right now, he needed to do this, even though he didn't like the idea. Sesshomaru, on his part, as his golden, smothering orbs moved from the giddy youkai that stood in front of him and the miko that had fallen asleep in his arms, was a bit unnerved by the situation: he couldn't just go wash the miko and then put her to sleep. It wasn't that he thought that it was beneath him, just that he found it quite hard to resist the urge to do just that. The human girl was indeed fascinating, but that was another story. He wasn't his father!

"You better take her from my arms, Yoko, or I will have your head for denying this Sesshomaru's will!" the bark that left his lips ran straight to the older youkai's body, as she wet her lips with her tongue, her smile widening.

"I shall not do that, my Lord! Plus, the girl clearly likes to sit in your arms!" she pointed out, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Swallowing hard, trying to keep his temper down, Sesshomaru looked down and into his arms, to see Kagome's small hands grabbing at his haori. Good thing he had changed into something less formal than a suit when he had started to teach her. The white material of her kimono was making a stark contrast with the deep black of his own, the only thing uniting them being the golden swan that flew over her and his chest. She was like a child, sitting there, asleep and all.

"This Sesshomaru shall not repeat himself, onna! You will take his girl and bathe her and then put her to sleep!" his voice rose just a tad bit, as Kagome whimpered in her sleep, burring her face even more into the daiyoukai's chest.

He could never be his unemotional, stoic self when he was dealing with his old caretaker. She was always able to say and see exactly what he didn't want to show and hear. This was beginning to wear his patience thin, but, just as he was about to raise his voice again, Yoko was gone with a puff, leaving him alone in the hall, with a sleeping girl in his arms.

Now what was he about to do? He felt silly for some reason to just walk upstairs, undress her, bathe her and then dress her again so she could sleep in peace. It was something that he had never done! How was he supposed to react? What if she woke up, though he doubted that! Groaning, the not so dignified Lord of the West, turned on his hills and walked straight to the flight of stairs that would take him to his and her separate rooms. This was going to be hard! In more ways than one! Remember, he was still a male at that, and, with all the composure in the world, he was still unable to fully control his body's responses to a female's naked form. Though there had been numerous cases where he had not been impressed with what he had saw, something told him that this wasn't one of those times.


	5. Pain

_**A/N: **_A new update! I don't know how good this one is, but I have to warn you, this one has implied sex scenes! Not very detailed, but something to occupy you dirty minds with *snicker* I so love the way Sessh reacted! It's a treat to me!

_**Hope you like it as much as I did writing it! **_

**SugarOo - **Thank you so much for your comments! I have to tell you something too: I adore your art! You are such a sinful woman! *hugs* Please make more of those delicious picture of yours!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-<br>**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 5 – Pain**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

She ran and ran, listening to the slaps of her bare feet on the wooden floor of the dark hall. She ran, barely catching her breath, her muscles aching, but never able to stop, the light in front of her becoming either very bright or very small, a feeble firefly in the night. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to reach the end of her dream, to escape the creature that chased after her, breathing it's hot, poisonous breaths on the back of her neck. It made such grotesque hissing sounds that Kagome found herself disgusted by the mere thought of it being in her mind, though she could do nothing right now to fight against it.

"_You are going to be mine, hime! You are going to die by my hands!" _ the slithery sounds of the high pitched voice drove her close to the edge of sanity as she tried to run faster, but not succeeding.

The light if front of her enlarged itself all of a sudden, Kagome finding the small hope in her heart blossom as her hand tried to touch it. She was so sick and tired of always running away from the beast that wanted to devour her whole, that all she wanted was to just die. Right when her fingers made it to the light, the silhouette of the last person she wanted to see appeared in front of her, her nightmare becoming even worst. Silver hair rose and shifter around his head, the same warm grin he had when he was with her plastered on his face, his golden orbs heated pools of promises. His hand was stretched in front of her, his voice echoing in the empty room, as the black, malign creature inched closer to her from behind.

"_Come with me, Kagome! Come in my arms!" _ he told her, smiling brightly at her.

New tears, this time from both anger for this stupid vision of the man that only promised her things but never gave her the small affection any man could give a woman, and the fright that came from the thing behind her that stretched its claws to grab her and shred her to bits, slid down her face, her heart swelling along side with the pained wail in her chest. She wanted to scream so badly, but something stopped her.

"Go fuck yourself, Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you for what you have done to me, Inuyasha!" she whispered, her palms turning into tightly clenched fists as she lowered her head. "Go to hell along side your bitch!" this time the scream ran straight through her, the vision disappearing.

'_I so wish you would go to hell, not me... I wish I could have shown you what your actions had done to me... Weakening me in front of this.. this thing that I created out of the hate and remorse for you and the excessive power inside me...' _ she cried inside her soul, the nightmare continuing as it had always done with the black cloak of the creature capturing her crying, still form, suffocating her.

She tried battling against it, but she already knew that nothing could be done to save her from it.

'_It seems the cold hearted bastard was right... I don't have what it takes...'_ depression squishing her soul.

She felt so empty, so alone and cold, that all she wanted was to find someone that would hold her and never let her go. No one knew with what she was battling to survive and not loose her mind. No one knew the demons in her pure, warm heart were beginning to eat at her conscience, though she still smiled, still laughed.

'_So cold...' _ she whispered, her hands grabbing her small form, sheltering her heart from the blackness that now surrounded her.

Right when the creature launched itself at her, it's pink-reddish eyes glowing menacingly, something slashed right throw it, it's painful screech making her ears ache. Soon, the shadow disappeared and, as Kagome raised her head to look at the first being that had succeeded in killing the monstrosity in all her long life, she only felt the fluttering brush of youki on her head and arms. Nothing more, maybe just the impression of a small bump on her forehead, as if someone had told her how troublesome she was. Smiling, the dark haired miko closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully for the first time in twenty three years. She didn't know who her savior was, but, right now, she could only thank him or her for saving her. Maybe some day she will find out, though she doubted that the person in question will ever reveal itself.

**-Mean while –**

Struggling to keep the small onna safe in his arms as she struggled with something unknown to him, Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Even when she was asleep the girl made so much trouble for him, as if the Kamis above had made her especially for him, as a permanent headache. Growling, muttering some curses under his breath, something that wasn't in his character, the not so stoic inu thought about new ways to punish his old nanny, something that would shut that damn trap of hers. But, if his mother had kept her for so long, meant that he couldn't do much about it.

Sighting, hoisting her up as she moaned in pain, her scent spicing up with the sour flavor of fear and the hot one of hatred, the tai shot his youki around her body, without noticing, his mind registered the action much too late. He had done that only once before, when his ward, now mated with a fox demon, had been on the verge of death and desperation had engulfed her small form. Now that he looked closely at the woman in his arms that had miraculously calmed down after his youki saved her from whatever had made her wiggle so much, he sow the similarities between the two. Sure, they were years apart and didn't have much in common, but, for some odd reason, Rin and Kagome were the only human females that he had ever accepted without questioning his reasons. They both were bubbly and noisy, but Kagome seemed much more tempered than his little kin.

Reaching the bathroom, the young demon Lord stopped abruptly, the corners of his mouth twitching as if something very unpleasant was about to take place. And, for some reason, he knew that something wasn't right . But he couldn't disrespect his sire's will, and didn't even want to think about confronting his ire, although he wasn't afraid of his father. He just didn't want to fight the old dog. He had too much respect for him to start something like that.

'_Time has made this Sesshomaru soft... And to think that I am only six hundred years old... In inuyoukai race being... twenty eight if this Sesshomaru isn't miscalculating...' _ his mind drifted off as he balanced the small human in his arms with only one hand, her head resting on his shoulder as he opened the bathroom door, entering without a sound.

To his surprise, steam rose from the tub, the fresh smell of soap and shampoo making his nose itch. It wasn't overwhelming like all the other smells he had sensed on all the other females, but he was still a canine and odors like this still made him sneeze, though not often. Growling, knowing that the wicked blue haired youkai had planned this, Sesshomaru almost threw the girl into the warm water, dressed as she was only to dash after the pretty faced Yoko so he could beat her. He wasn't a violent youkai by nature as his whelp of a half-brother, but he had his own limits of tolerance, and the damn woman was trying to force him to do something that he really didn't want to do. It wasn't about Kagome, just that he didn't want to do it.

But her face nuzzling his neck as her hands encircled his shoulders drew his attention back to the girl at hand. He will have to finish this quickly and without awakening her, or she will think him a pervert like the stupid moron that had obviously did something to her. Sitting on the closed toilet lid, Sesshomaru turned Kagome with her back against his chest as his claws tried not to rip her obi as he undressed her. He got that away, throwing it in the opposite direction of his current position, in a pile of towels that he had previously used that day next to the door. Now came the tricky part: as he untied the small strings that held her haori together, he had to be really gentle when he had to take it off of her.

'_This is so troublesome! Why did I have to do this?' _ he wondered, but never stopped his actions as the flat of his hand pushed her back gently, holding her close but away from his chest so he could take the piece of cloth off of her.

As her white haori flew away from them, Sesshomaru pondered on what do to next: should he take off her nagajuban or hakama? If he rushed too much with her under-kimono she could wake up, but he didn't want to take off the pants just yet. Sighting, feeling like some perverse teenager that had never undressed someone before, the frown emerged once more, his somewhat dark eyebrows almost uniting as he decided on taking off her simple nagajuban. As that came off, the young woman turned her head upwards, her head resting on his collarbone, her full pink lips slightly parted as if she expected someone to come and kiss her.

His golden orbs stopped, enraptured, on the small pieces of flesh offered so innocently to him. But, the vision of his blasted father leaving his mother for a human female and coming back with the stupid hanyo made his mind steel itself as he resumed his task. He didn't want to copulate with a ningen, no mater who that female was. It was just wrong. He would not fall so low as to do that!

But, as he took off her hakama, and her tabi, Sesshomaru found himself staring at her milky skin. It wasn't white as he first thought, but the color of caramel dipped with milk. She was so small compared to what he had previously envisioned from her costumes and large dresses that, seeing her only in her bra and panties made him change his opinions all together. Round and delicate shoulders, long shapely legs, dandy arms and feet, but muscular at the same time, long delicate fingers, flat stomach, round and firm breasts, she was just beautiful. She didn't have a big chest, but her round, curved bottom made her look quite irresistible. She didn't need to have her chest as big as that cousin of hers, nor did she need to loose weight as he knew she often thought of, she was just the type he liked, not that it matter, he slapped himself mentally.

Hoisting her up, turning her around in his lap, Sesshomaru made her rest her head back on his shoulder, her back leaned back on his biceps, his palm on her stomach, her arms lying, limply on her lap. Gently, using his knee to make her bottom rise, the demon dog pulled her panties away with his free hand, throwing them to the pile in the far end, and then unclasping her bra, he forced himself not to look at her. He was so sure that he will be able to do this, that, when he lowered her into the water, he found himself in trouble, her hands holding him by the neck and not wanting to let go, as she moaned in pleasure. Now what was he going to do?

Growling in desperation, her scent invading his nose at full force, the water not covering her firm breasts from his greedy beast's eyes, the tai tried to find the quickest way to get out of this. But there was none, especially when she was pulling him in the water along side her.

'_Even when she's fast asleep she causes more trouble to this Sesshomaru than when she is awake!' _ he thought bitterly as he took off his tabi, haori and nagajuban in mere seconds, his hakama fallowing soon after, though he pondered a bit about taking his boxers off too or not.

Seeing that the priestess was as dangerous as her smell made her out to be, he decided to leave them on, as protection for both her and himself. All but jumping into the hot water with the woman in his arms, nuzzling at his chest, Sesshomaru just soaked there for a few minutes, just watching her. He liked watching beautiful things, and she made no exception. Huffing, combing his clawed fingers through her still tied hair, Sesshomaru freed her tresses and soaked her form further, lowering himself into the water more. She was such a troublesome girl, though he had to admit, her skin felt wonderful against his. But he beat that voice down to a pulp right after it emitted such things. He didn't need this!

Grabbing the sponge from its place, the demon Lord soaped it till it was so full with the smelly substance that he felt his nose itch. Washing her back and arms with care, he soon found himself in trouble again: how could he turn her around so he could wash her front too? Using his hips to rotate them in the water, he grabbed her right arm and pulled it gently from around his neck. Rubbing her breasts with the quite abrasive sponge, Sesshomaru stopped short when a strangled moan escaped the dark haired miko's lips, her own hips pumping forward into his own, touching his awakening member without knowing. Grinning, the sponge forgotten, the Lord of the West pinched one of the taunt nipples between his fingers, listening to her whimper and buckle against him, under the water. He was one sadistic demon, he had to admit, but her face was more than priceless, making him want her, against his better judgment. When his hand lowered itself to play with the pearl between her legs as she almost screamed in pleasure, that was when he snapped back to his old self, founding his mouth on her collar bone, sucking at her skin and licking her in the most sensual way.

Slapping his forehead, Sesshomaru got out of the water, leaving her there, moaning for him, as he grabbed a towel to dry her with. Pulling her up, he didn't expect what came next. When her legs encircled his hips in a vice grip, as she grind against him, he couldn't suppress the deep moan that escaped his lips as her mouth attached itself to his rapid pulse, sucking at it. Was she awake? Her smell didn't say that to him, just that she was way too aroused by his presence. His hands twitching at her sides, his back pressed against the cold wall, but not feeling it, the dai raised his head, giving her access to his neck unconsciously, as she continued to rub her dripping core against the straining fabric of his boxers. Groaning in pleasure, unable to stop her for some reason, drugged by her arousal, the inuyoukai watched her with half lidded eyes, only to notice that she was looking at him, her eyes only slits. As his eyes widened, thinking that she was awake, Kagome raised herself, locking lips with the stoic inu, her tongue swiping on his full lower lip, trying to get access to his mouth. That was when he stopped her, though he knew that she wasn't awake, that only a part of her wanted this. He for one, as hard as he was now, stiffer than he ever remembered being, was more than glad to pound into her, though his still sane part was gaining control rapidly over his mind and body. Barely breathing, huffing and puffing hot air, the inuyoukai wrapped the towel around her form and walked out of the bathroom, staggering, his erection making his lower region feel like it was on fire.

After he put her in bet, without dressing her, the tall male walked out and rushed into his own room. Her smell was more than enough to make him go back, but he wanted to avoid any and all temptations. Flopping, face first into his bed, the gorgeous piece of ass called Sesshomaru knew for sure that he will not be able to sleep that night, the image of her clean and hairless sex, plus the one of her whole body burning his mind. Sure, he could relieve the ache he felt between his legs, but he wanted not too.

As her Lord struggled between fulfilling his needs and keeping his sanity intact, the small blue haired inuyoukai giggled, entering the guest room where the priestess was laying, her small form even smaller on the queen sized bed, between the red, silken sheets.

"I never knew you could do that, my Lady Kagome!" said Yoko, her black eyes shining violet in the dark room as she dressed the miko with a large T-shirt and shorts, something she had took out of her room that day, thanks to her mother's want and assistance.

The girl didn't seem to cling to her at all as she had done to her sire, though she knew that all too well. His pheromones were reacting to her own and hers were reacting to his, their scents combined being the most exquisite smell she had ever felt in her life, since she had become Lady Yukishio's maid. But, alas, the taiyoukai didn't even want to consider having her, though she knew that at one point, the love she felt coming constantly from Kagome would enrapture not only the miko, who by the way, was attracted by the tall male, but the icy figure of her pup's heart too. It was such a great love story! She wanted to watch it bloom and evolve!

"No... Not there..." the small woman giggled, moaning right after, hiding her face into the pillow.

"Well... You two will forever argue and fight, and above all, the hate you feel for each other will only be conquered when one of you will be in danger... You won't stand to be apart from this moment on..." whispered Yoko, her mind flying back to the time her Lord Shinosamu was obligated to train with a miko like his son was right now.

He wasn't able to defeat the hate in the miko's heart and she had died a horrible death right after the InuTashio had gone back to his mate. She just hoped that the curse that had fallen on this small black haired human's head won't come true, because, if it did, when her heart will be broken by the one she trusted, then another war would sprung to life, millions of beings dying because of her enraged powers. That was the curse of the warrior miko: she either found someone strong enough to help her tame her powers and heart, and stayed with that person, or she will die, trying to stop the war that had come from her broken heart. What was worse was that this small onna in front of her was much stronger than the miko that had trained with her Lord so many years ago.

Sighting, Yoko exited the room, her eyes loosing their playful light for a couple of seconds. What will happen with them? What will they choose? She was only going to stand and watch, rushing her pup forward until he would forget his father's mistakes and do what was right for himself. Because no other woman deserved to be with them. She, for one, didn't approve a single female from the ones he had showed his father and mother.

'_And I even told him!' _ she huffed, crossing her arms and eying his door suspiciously.

He was such a stubborn pup! But she will tame him! She will make him understand that not all things required that emptiness of emotion he was so proud of showing the others. Grinning from ear to ear, the blue haired inu looked from one door to the other.

'_I think I will cuff this two stubborn idiots together! The stupid half-breed didn't deserve her one bit!' _ she mussed, thinking back on the day she had met the young miko for the first time.

She was such a pure and innocent child. She had liked her from the first moment she had laid eyes on her. But that was a story for another time. Right now she had to decide what she will be: a side character or should she implicate herself to the max, creating more opportunities for the two to be together. Shrugging, she decided to wait and see. Plus, it was more funny this way!


	6. Happiness

_**Chapter 6 – Happiness**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-  
><strong>_

The faint sound of giggles and happy screams awoke her from her deep slumber, as her body jerked up in response to the surroundings. Hooded blue eyes scanned the room searching for whoever had made the noises that made her feel safe but alarmed her non the less. A deep growl rumbled through the walls as the still sleepy brunette turned on her side, closing her eyes once more. The people down stairs could wait a little longer for her, that is, if they were waiting for her.

Huffing, as she stretched on the soft pillows that covered the lush red silken bed, Kagome thought about the other day, trying to piece together the past events, her fogged up mind from sleep and exhaustion making it a tad difficult. Slowly, but surely, she remembered the way the _'damn demon' _ had treated her poor body in his try to discipline her. Her muscles still ached because of the gruesome training but she couldn't complain. Not to him at least. He was just **kind ** enough to teach her something about her powers, though his way of doing was hard and not very satisfying with the immediate results. She was a very impulsive woman, so she wanted to see the fruits of her labor as soon as possible but this was beginning to turn into a very long journey and she was about to let everything she had made this past few years in search for that ultimate knowledge that could help her tame her powers turn to mush. Gods be damn, she wasn't interested much in living a long and very unsatisfactory life with a youkai that clearly disliked her. She for one, would have chosen another taiyoukai to help her in her quest but none wanted to offer expect the dog demon that now made her life impossibly hard. All the others were afraid of what could happen if she one day snapped and her reiki would turn wild on them. They all feared death, though they have lived more than anyone on the planet. It was ironic, the way things turned out. But she couldn't be quite so picky at the moment.

Maybe she didn't want to live a long life but she surely wanted to live as much as she could, while fulfilling her desires. And number one priority on her long list was sleeping till her body could take no more. But the damn laughter and growls of pleasure and amusement didn't let her. Squishing her eyes shut till little red and white dots appeared behind her eyelids, the miko tried her best to ignore the sounds. Just when she thought that she should just resign herself and get out of bed, a very vivid image of two pleasure darkened eyes emerged from her subconscious and made her mind function at top speed. Those weren't just any orbs that she was seeing in her mind and they definitely weren't the products of her imagination, she was sure of that. Those smothering pools she had remembered so clearly were golden, two rays of sun that pierced her body and send electric shocks down her spine. And those weren't Inuyasha's, she was more than sure, so that left only one man with eyes so scorching beautiful: Sesshomaru.

But when, in the name of the Almighty, did she see those eyes? They were usually cold and calculated, or just hard and uncaring, often turned into glares of annoyance and disgust. And that wasn't all! As she tried to focus one more time of the image, a pair of pinkish full lips appeared, making her mouth water and her lower region tighten, the heat that rose there making her blush. What on earth happened? She was sure that there were more chances for Hell to frieze over than Sesshomaru kissing or looking so passionately at her. So that meant that she had done something that made him look like that, or she had spied on him when he was doing something to someone else. But, as she pondered on the last choice, her tongue swiping over her lips, the taste that flooded her mouth made her moan a bit, the reddish color on her cheeks darkening. So it wasn't that! He would never allow a _'lowly human bitch' _ eavesdrop on him or see him in his most personal of times. The taste in her mouth was took over her body, demanding attention, demanding her senses to pay attention only at it's lush variety. It tasted as winter and autumn, of wild fires, commanding, sweet but a bit sour, rich, filling her own essence without giving her time to adjust.

Jumping out of bed, throwing the cover to the side, her face burning with embarrassment, Kagome slapped her cheeks and rushed to the bathroom, thinking that what she thought had happened couldn't be real. For one: the inu was much larger and beyond just being powerful so he could have ripped her throat out with one swing of his wrist if she even dared to do something like that. Second, he clearly disliked her for being human, though she thought it wasn't just her racial condition but more because she was who she was. So this wasn't possible!

'_But it is! But it is! You kissed him and he kissed you back!' _ A voice mused in her head as she reached the bathroom, her first stop being the sink.

When her eyes rose to meet with her reflection, her rosy cheeks went pale, the realization that the mean voice in her head was right hitting her like a ton of bricks all of a sudden. Her lips were a bit swollen and red, as if someone had bitten them playfully but hard enough to make her want more. But that wasn't all: her body had reacted to the memory of only those eyes and lips, as if expecting something that the mind couldn't remember. Her nipples were perked up, hard and inviting and the heat between her legs had reached such intensity that she could only moan in frustration. She wasn't about to surrender to the want in her body so the ebony haired miko gripped the porcelain surface with as much force as she could, while trying to force her body into submission. Shaking with the restrain she had to put onto herself, Kagome, unconsciously, began to move her legs together, creating that delightful friction her core desired. Moaning softly, she realized too late that she had entertained the thought of those lips caressing her body in ways that only **he **knew about. Gasping, Kagome groaned something in her throat, the small climax washing over her at only the thought or the feel, as her body angrily suggested and sustained with images that couldn't be her creation alone, that his muscular body, hard and ready could rub against hers in the most sinful of ways.

When the effects died down, the brunette's mind came to a screeching stop, her eyes widening: she had just fantasized about her worst enemy, her tormentor, her vicious trainer! Shooting that thought and the rest that fallowed several times, satisfied when those 'things' were dead, the blue eyed beauty washed her face with cold water and took a very shot shower to clear out the smell and got out of the bathroom just in time to see the door of her destined room close behind someone. The long, blue tail of the inu maid made her stomach churn, her cheeks once more on fire. What did she want from her?

"Oh? Kagome-sama, I was looking around for you! Now come on, Sesshomaru-sama and Shinosamu-sama are waiting for you downstairs. My Lady Yukishio isn't around right now, not feeling well, so you won't be meeting the Lady of the house too soon, Kagome-sama! Now please, change fast into this and come down stairs so you can meet the rest of the InuTashio family that had arrived for the summer festival. Quickly!" The bubbly youkai female gestured, smiling all the time and making Kagome open and close her mouth a couple of times in the attempt to say something but without success.

Left alone with a colorful package in her arms, her door closing behind the spunky female, Kagome looked around her, only to realize that she was back in her room, her bed made and her two very big, yellow bags, that she carried around when she went away from home, were sitting right next to the bed, filled with clothes as she presumed. But the silken fabric that was now in her possession wasn't her own, so her brows furrowed, her eyes burning with something that resembled annoyance. This was yet another gift that she didn't really want to get. She never liked getting gifts, especially really expensive ones but she could never say no to them; and Sesshomaru was now forcing her to receive his without letting her decide or say if she liked them or not. As she shook the fabric to see what it was, a blue dress, knee high with this beautiful black sparrow design on it, shone brightly in the summer sun that got into the room through the wall to wall balcony windows. It was beautiful beyond compare and she liked it the moment she laid eyes on it.

Humming, her eyes softening, Kagome discarded her clothes and rummaged for a bra and fresh panties in her luggage, ready to try on the dress. As she tossed around a little, trying to make the dress go past her shoulders and breasts, the ebony haired miko giggled in satisfaction when the gorgeous piece was finally on her, fitting her like a glove. It hugged her curves just the right way, her long legs emerging beautifully from the fabric. It was a bit shorter than what she had previously presumed, being only about two palms away from her shapely rear but it was awesome non the less. Grabbing a pair of black high heels, the priestess rushed out of the room, ready to thank the block of ice named Sesshomaru for the present.

When she entered the kitchen, her joyous words died in her throat, her eyes widening minutely, as she gulped nervous. Sitting across from her at the black, marble table, was one of the most exquisite looking demons she had ever laid eyes on. It was clear who he was, the resemblance to his sons jumping at her without letting her adjust first; but she still found it hard to look at him straight in the eyes. It wasn't the first time she had seen him or talked to him for that matter but she found herself at a lost for words. And to make matters worse, Sesshomaru wasn't there, the laughter and screams of happiness coming from outside, the gardens that stretched from the house to the mountains having an opening right next to the kitchen door.

"Good morning, my dear! I hope you have slept well?" The deep rumble in his voice making her vibrate, as he got up to greet her.

Only a nod came from her side, her eyes fixed on the floor, a deep red blush adorning her face, out of the embarrassment of being so quite and out of place when dealing with this majestic inuyoukai.

'_Well, you can always blame Inuyasha for this. He was the one that always told you that you were beneath his father so you could never look at him or he will feel disgusted by the mere presence of your kind being near him. Not that the stupid hanyo had a human mother and one far inferior to yourself, that didn't matter. So, when you will see that blasted hanyo be sure to vaporize his ass!' _ The menacing voice in her head made her eyes burn with hatred at the aforementioned name and existence of the hanyo.

"I see that you haven't change much, child. But can you please look at this old dog for once? You make me feel like I have done something to upset you..." the pleasant yet sad rumble that came from a foot in front of her made her head snap up, her mouth opening to retort.

"You are wrong, my Lord! I don't..." the ebony haired priestess tried to explain, her eyes sparkling with tears of frustration.

But a finger on her lips stopped her short, the tall, silver headed demon smiling at her gently as if he knew all she had suffered till that point.

"I am Shinosamu, your guardian not your lord, just like my son is your teacher and friend. We may be tai youkai by nature, more powerful than any other being on this planet but we are not superior to you, Kagome, in any way that you might think. Do not lower your value. You are worth much more than you think, child!" The soft voice, the pleasant hum of his tone made her soul calm down, the pain in her eyes vanishing.

So this was the powerful tai that Inuyasha respected so. This was the father of the Ice Prince, Sesshomaru, a man that found beauty and value wherever he went, not discarding any being just because of the race that he or she came from. He had been so nice to her, talking to her like they were equals, so Kagome found herself at piece being near him. Reaching out and gently grasping his right hand between her very small ones, Kagome smiled at him, a sad but beautiful smile and told him the only thing she knew how to say right, the only thing that made sense to her in her condition, though she thanked him silently for acting like he did towards her.

"Thank you, Shinosamu-sama, but to me you will remain a Lord for your existence is the cause of my teacher's existence. I thank you deeply for your want to make me your equal, though I am merely a lowly human girl. I am still not worthy to be called a friend of someone as great as my Lord, so until that time comes, I will think of you as my protector, my guardian Lord, just as precious to me like your own pup."

"You speak wisely for someone so young, though not completely correct. Your powers, you as a being, this way of life you live against the cruelest of faiths, this is what makes you worthy as my equal. I never once thought of you of anything else, though now I know why you always bowed your head so low to me. As flattering as that may have been, seeing my precious Kagome do so made my heart ache. Now child, raise your head and never look down on yourself the way you did until now." He interrupted her once again, making her blush furiously.

This male youkai would never accept her excuse of being a low class creature, making her stand above everyone else, though she never once sow herself as anything more than what she was: a human female capable of doing everything in her power for those she called friends and family. She wasn't special and her destiny didn't make her grow another head, or made her body be any different than those of her kind, or make her revel in knowledge that only the Gods possessed, so she had nothing to consider of value than her heart and mind. Though he did interrupt her, she knew why he thought of her like that. Shaking her head, her eyes filled with that sorrowful happiness that only she could muster, Kagome reached out and kissed the taiyoukai's cheeks, giggling happily when a pleased purr vibrated through the tai's chest. He sure was one of a kind.

As the two started to talk about past, present and future, Shinosamu amusing himself with her rapidly changing dispositions and laughing at her statements about his older son, never once letting go of her hands, the pup in question entered the kitchen, the expressionless mask safely plastered on. A deep, displeased growl shook the happy atmosphere of the room, drawing the attention of the pair to himself as he turned around, making room for a giddy young female that shone brightly, her miko powers still dormant, two hyperactive hanyo twins, a boy and a girl and their smiling father, that just shook his head. A happy family, that's what they were and Kagome found herself staring, a bit envious, at the young woman that smiled at her, her face almost splitting in half.

She had longed for such a long time for a family like that, for those happy feelings to fill the emptiness in her heart, the growing void making her unsteady. Her sore wounds in the heart made her cringe in pain as she smiled back, hiding her thoughts, hiding whatever knowledge of her condition behind a forced smile. It wasn't that hard to make one, because, in her short life, all she had done was with a smile on her face. She regretted nothing but it still hurt to watch something she could never have unfold in the most innocent ways the Gods could come up with, only to torment her. That was why she never thought of herself like an equal to the two tais in the room, that was why she was reluctant to give everything to someone that clearly didn't love her with all his heart. She feared that the void inside will grow stronger if she would let her defenses falter in hopes that the one she was leaning against would catch her and support her. She had tried to believe like Shinosamu had told her once before, she had tried to make his believes her own but she never managed to complete the task. Something in her called to the raw powers inside, to the being nurtured by her undisclosed feelings, making that creature steer to life in the most unpleasant ways, stopping her progress with hisses of anger and disgust, telling her over and over again about how weak she was, how useless that she couldn't even protect herself against her own heat, letting her emotion run wild the moment she thought that someone was ready to hear her out, how completely depended of those around her, how perverse and dark her heart really was and how she betrayed those around her time and time again. Why should she be equal to them when she couldn't even defeat her own demons? How could Shinosamu offer her support even though he felt the disrupter in her powers?

But all of this was confusing her. A part of her knew the truth already, all the feelings she had suppressed over the years making her statements even more clearer but, then there was another part of her that didn't want to admit that she had failed even before she had started. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. She was a miko, tainted as she was with sorrow and grieve but a miko non the less.

"Kagome, this is Rin, Shippo her mate and their two very lovely children Kai and Mika! Please welcome her as warmly as you can, because this little miko will be a part of our family from now on!" The great General announced, making the little priestess blush prettily as his son grunted something about how impossible the old dog was.

"Hello, Kagome-san! I am very pleased to finally meet you. " The fox youkai bowed to her, a very warm and gentle smile on his face, pointed, whole heartedly in her direction.

"As am I, Shippo-san, Rin-san!" Kagome retorted, looking at them through her bangs, analyzing them discretely.

Tall and handsome, though not as breath taking as the two dogs that now looked at her, one smiling and one barely noticing her, the fox boy brought, through his calm and pleased youki, the most wonderful feelings of home and safety. His brown eyes, sparkling with hues of gold due to his love and amusement of his children's antiques with new guests, were moving, languidly from his pretty mate to the newcomer. He just stood there, motionless but filling the room with that warmth at the same time, drawing the dormant feeling of security from the older male of the new pack out to the open, as the lopsided grin emerged fully on Shinosamu's face.

"Now, now, Kagome-ne, we shouldn't be that formal, right? Rin has a feeling that you and I are going to be the best of friends!" The happy chirp of the other female in the room made the young miko look at her puzzled.

Not much different from herself in figure and speech, the only visible difference between them were their eye color. While Kagome knew of hers to be brilliant blue, _'the color of the skies above that brighten even the most stoned hearts' _as her new found father would tell her from time to time when her business would bring her to his company, Rin's were more like two pools o very sweet chocolate, rivaling with her mate's caramel hair. They sure were a great pair, both giddy and happy, surrounding everyone with a blanket of warmth.

"If you say so, then that means that it's true..." the seemingly older woman finally smiled from the heart, her gaze softening till the same warmth radiated from her gaze to those she was speaking too.

"We want to play! Lets play, Nee-chan! Lets play!" The children, finally sensing that their parents were now friends and seeing that the human miko had no intent to harm them, made their debut in the dialog, tugging playfully at their new toy's hands.

As beautiful as they may be, one with black and one with caramel eyes, the two were surely their parents children. Happy and carefree because of the protection that their great grandpa's and grandpa's warning barriers shone off into all directions, the boy and the girl were suddenly way too hyperactive for her to think about anything else. As Kagome was dragged away to play with them, a smile brightening her features till they made her shine like the sun itself, Rin's figure went from happy go lucky to the verge of sadness, her eyes never leaving the miko's back.

"She sucks away all the sorrow in the world, all the malice and the hate, all that could harm a soul and she disposes of it as quickly as she comes across it. But... I see the pain she puts herself through every time she stays too much near someone that is hurting from the heart's tiering games. She will not live for long if those around her continue to feel like she doesn't matter. " The young girl whispered, her eyes not seeing the world around her but that of her own, drawing her powers in swirls of light, unconsciously.

"Hn" the monosyllabic response from her protector drew her black gaze to him.

"You tell yourself that you feel nothing and yet you do. You want nothing to do to her and yet you seem to be attracted by her. You hurt her more than once and you will continue to bring her pain. You want to be unmovable, untouchable and yet you see and feel so much. Why can she be the same? Why do you redeem her unable of such thoughts and feelings? Has she not proven herself worthy of your full attention, my dear Lord?" her voice, barely a whisper of the wind was as clear as an yell to their sensitive ears.

Flinching, put in front of a truth he didn't want to see, a truth that he sow as useless to his person, something that offended him greatly with it's existence, Sesshomaru turned around, leaving the room. He didn't blame her for the power to see beyond the surface, surpassing even his sense of smell. Rin had always been a curious girl, someone that loved him dearly, he knew that and so he protected her as best as he could. But right now, he didn't want to see anyone. Those words were only partially true: he will train her, make her see that she needed no one to control her abilities and that will be all. He will not spend more time with her than it was necessary. Those feelings his ward had spoken about would be disposed of as soon as he figured out what to do about the damn priestess being a sponge that drew out all the negative emotions in a person. It was his duty as her teacher, as her protector, nothing more.

Snapping out of her trance with a huff, Rin crossed her arms under her chest but said nothing about her Lord's outburst. She had been around him long enough to see that he was lying to himself, that he was deluding himself in thinking that his destiny was of his own choosing. But the truth was that he couldn't control it, none could, though that would be a useless thing to say to the prideful dog. What hurt her most was the fact that Kagome, her new friend and future sister, or mother if she could put any base on her heart's feelings, was beginning to loose the frail control over her powers. She wasn't aware of what they were doing either and her mind probably fed her lies about other people's problems that seem to resonate with her case. She was growing dark, though her light shone even brighter in that darkness. But she was growing week with every passing minute. Her heart, her spirit, called out to those around her asking them for help but none seem to have responded so far. And what was worse was the fact that even if she didn't expect any, she longed for it. The person closest to her had betrayed her, had robbed her of her sanity and will to fight and now, when she found another source of light that called back to her, she was denied the satisfaction of always feeling that person close. Not only was fate cruel to them but it made her a sacrificial lamb that was going to tore up a path between the worlds. Or so the prophecy foretold.

"Now why are my Lady and Lords sitting here like the world has come to a screeching halt and there is no more hope for those that need it the most? Has someone died?" Bubbly as she might have wanted to be, Yoko bowed respectfully in front of her Lord, her eyes fixed on the young girl that played outside.

"No!" Rin giggled and dashed out, not wanting to feel the heavy air that now hung in the room like a doomful presence.

"I guess there is nothing more to do now... But I do hope my son will find the light I couldn't see." The Great Dog hummed, slumping back into a kitchen chair and resuming his watch on the four child-like creatures outside.

"Maybe... But, My Lord... You are one of the reasons she is restless. You are resentful to the past and can't seem to forgive yourself. She is not that miko and she will never be. Kagome found a way to live with the burden of her curse for as long as she did, bringing peace to those that were distressed, never once thinking about herself. She is no mere firefly in the night, she is a beacon! I know because I can feel it, my Lord, so you have to help her as much as you can." Yoko rumbled, lightly hitting the bigger dog's forehead with her knuckles.

"Hm..." was her only response.

'_Cheh... Like father like son I suppose. Denying their feelings and hiding, hoping that they will pass by without affecting them... Well, sorry to say this to you, you retched dog but your last attempt to suppress your own feelings resulted with one hanyo pup. Don't tell me you never learn? ' _ the blue haired female huffed, closing one eye and glaring with the other at her superior.

But she feared for the young girl. She feared the darkness that was slithering itself into her soul. She feared that, if her pup wasn't going to act soon they will loose this battle. Kagome was fragile enough but to think that she openly, though subconsciously, tried to reach out for Sesshomaru, to tell him in the only way he could 'hear' that she needed his power to survive, that meant a lot to the feisty female dog. Why did they push their hatred for one another as far as they could, lashing out at each other's throats in an attempt to keep the other away?

'_Unless this matter has another cause, just like in my Lord Shinosamu's case.' _ The older woman trailed off, her mind racing through the past with incredible speed.

If she was right, then the training should be different. Oh so much different. And she will be the one to make things right! She wasn't going to let her beloved pup and her new found joy of a girl be destroyed by fate. She knew how she should do things, though there was one thing she had to make sure of before they started. But first, she had to see if her presumptions were true. She could never bind Sesshomaru otherwise, that was clear.


	7. Date

_**Chapter 7 – Date**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-  
><strong>_

Playing with children wasn't as hard as many make it seem. It was fun and relaxing at times especially if the kids had only one game in mind and not a million. Skipping rope, playing with a ball or just playing 'Hide and Seek' was OK with her, her light giggles rising and falling always accompanied by the laughs of the two half-breeds that entertained her. She was having fun, if she could say that without feeling guilty that she was avoiding a day of training dew to them. Using children wasn't nice!

Just when Mika was about to launce herself at her, a gust of fox power permitting her to lift off the ground, the happy voice of the main maid of the house drew Kagome's attention to the kitchen door, her eyes scanning to find the woman.

"Kagome-sama! Your phone is ringing! Should I answer?" Yoko asked, holding the small device with two of her fingers, her face scrunched up a bit, not telling the young girl that her ringtone was obnoxious.

"No, thank you! Throw it to me if you please!" Kagome yelled back, the distance between them widening once more as the children dragged her across the clearing singing what seem to be a French song.

Nodding, the blue haired demon called her powers to the surface and made a small cloud around the small phone, pushing it gently afterwards in the direction of the miko, watching as the two foxes stopped their endless chatter to leave Kagome alone. The girl was like by the two! Now that was something strange. The two kits weren't fond of any newcomers, they barely liked those that had been with them all their lives. So it was strange to see them get along so well with this small priestess as if they had known her all their lives.

'_Maybe it's because she resembles their mother, or maybe my little protégé draws people in as fast as knew she does.' _ The thought about the small brunette made the older youkai female grin in response, shaking her head and motioning to the two kids to fallow her.

They had business in other places. The sudden change in Kagome's smell drew Yoko's attention once more to the small business woman, her kin sight observing immediately the change in her appearance. She was blushing and was fidgeting as if the one on the other line was bringing forth emotions that made her all giddy, as if the one that she was talking too, no doubt a male, was someone special to her.

'_Oho! A new development! I wonder who this boy is! She seems quite shaken up by the look of it... Does his voice have such an impact on her?' _Yoko mused, crossing her arms over her chest, a wicked glint in her eyes and smile.

She was going to make the little girl tell her everything about this boy so she could make use of the information to steer her pup into fallowing the miko. Sure she will change a part of the data but that had been planned too long ago. She was going to make those two stubborn idiots face each others feelings if it was the last thing she was going to do. Licking her lips, Yoko turned around and want straight to the living room, searching for something to allow her some time with the miko. This was going to be fun.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

When her hand closed itself on the phone, Kagome really thought that it was Sango or her mother that was bothering her at this time of day. Those two were such curious beings that Kagome often wondered how she managed to survive being near them with their endless questioning. She had already called them when she had first come here, so what more did those two want? Sango was probably wondering if Sesshomaru had done anything perverted or mean and her mother... well... she didn't know what her mother could ask. That human female had been a puzzle for her daughter all her life.

But it was none of the two. Her eyes widened in confusion as she watched the display lighten and fade a couple of times, the caller ID bringing her numerous questions of her of her own. How could he call her? Why? The last time she had talked to him was when she had went to New York to end a contract with a smaller group that were about to ceise their activity for good. She had went on a dinner date with him but as nothing more than friends. So why was he calling her now?

Pushing the small green button before he could decide that she was going to answer and thus hung up, Kagome coughed a little, clearing her voice as the man on the other line huffed.

"_Glad to see that you are OK, Kags!" _His deep voice send shivers running down her spine.

"Yeah... Sorry it took me so long to answer... You know how a girl showers.." she beamed, not feeling guilty for lying to him.

"_Mhm... I bet I know how that feels!" _ His perverted mode now active and running brought a blush up on her face. He surely was a mystery sometimes but she had spend way too much time with Miroku to not know when he was really thinking about those things and when not.

"Now, now! Stop your perverted ways and tell me how you have been. Any new bird that hangs over your arm? Or they are too many to count!" The giggling miko asked, playing with a strand of hair as she watched, dreamily as a cloud flew by.

"_Meh, none of importance. And no, there had been only one or two. You know me: I never bite more than I can chew." _ Her friend purred, as Kagome burst out laughing.

"So? Why have you called? Have you finally finished banging all the females there and now you want to return home?" Kagome enquired, a brow raising as her tone became ironic.

"_Hmm... Maybe... Though I want to see you more than I want to sleep around with others. I feel a bit faint so I need you to replenish my batteries..." _ he finished, the rough tone making Kagome swallow hard.

"Well, come and get me tiger!" She purred, liking the way his laugh echoed through the line.

They talked some more about the last time they had seen each other, about the past and about Kagome's condition. He was one of the few and I mean very few, that knew of her rapidly raising reiki. They had been together since high school, always wanting more for one another but never getting any. But it had been fun non the less. For an outside watcher they were more than friends all touchy feely but, to those that knew the truth, they were the best of friends, always counting on one another for support.

'_And to think that people say that a boy and a girl can never be true friends. Sure, I know that I am sometimes attracted to him , hell, who isn't but, I never one more than what we have and he knows it.' _Kagome concluded in her mind as she listened to him ramble on about his last business contract that ended as good as he had predicted.

"Now, were should we meet? I haven't seen you in ages!" Kagome sighted, a small smile tugging at her lips as her voice softened.

"_Maybe we could meet at 'Moon Watch' tonight at eight? Or do you want me to come and pick you up..." _ he trailed off.

In that moment the brunette's back became rigid at the thought of the two youkai males, both tai's in their own respective natures, glaring at one another. No, that couldn't happen. She didn't want for him to find out this way that she lived now with Sesshomaru Tashio, a man that he despised. They weren't rivals but her long time friend just didn't like the Dog demon at all. Males, what can you do!

"I'll come there, so you have to keep an eye out for me. You know how I get lost in that restaurant!" Kagome swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice normal.

"_I will keep both of them on you. Then it's a date! See you at eight, my dear priestess!" _ He chuckled, ending their conversation with a smooch over the line that made Kagome laugh some more.

He was so crazy sometimes that you just didn't know what to expect from him. He could be high and might, arrogant to the point were she could smack him; and then he was the sweetest, most romantic guy she had ever seen. He was a sadist and he enjoyed to toy with female hearts but he had never done so with hers and for that she loved him dearly.

'_Too bad you only see a friend in him... You know he could always be more...' _her inner voice chirped in, shaking it's head.

'_Yeah, he would gladly accept to be both my lover and my teacher... But I don't want to burden him like that. He is a player and I don't want to ruin his gigs!' _ She silenced the annoying voice, turning her attention to the house.

Now all she had to do was to find a proper evening gown and a good excuse to get away from the house for a couple of hours. For some strange reason she felt like she was back in high school when she had to ask her mother for permission to go outside. Now, the only difference was that she had two males to ask and she was sure that one of them would look with such disgust at her that she would be inclined to start a war against him than to get his approval.

Rushing through the kitchen, her smell giving away her happiness, the young miko sorted through her head all the clothes that were in her closet. What could she wear? She had no one to ask.

"Yoko!" she huffed, her eyes widening at the sudden revelation. She could always ask her new friend for help and maybe Rin could say what she liked and what not.

With that in mind, Kagome all but ran up the stairs and, because of her rush, nearly collided with someone in the hallway. Yelping as she fell to the floor, her eyes closed shut, Kagome thought that this was going to hurt and a bruise will be added at her growing collection. But then everything stopped descending, as a pair of arms encircled her waist, stopping her in mid air and then bringing her back to her feet. Opening her eyes when she felt the solid mass of someone's chest pressed flush against her own, the heat of his body washing over hers in soothing weaves, Kagome looked up only to stare straight into two pools of melted gold and be lost in them. She opened her mouth to say something, her hands pushing gently at the body that kept her from falling once more to the ground because of weak knees but she never managed to make the words come out of her mouth. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was lost in her deep azure eyes, his mind black of any thought. They had a connection, like something was drawing them near but pushing them apart as well.

Her eyes widened minutely as the room started spinning, the decor they were in changing, a deep wail filling their ears and making them cringe in pain. The ground under their feet started to morph into something hideous like something was trying to open it's mouth.

""**I will never let you have piece, Children of Heaven! You will never live in this world forever! You will die by my hands and mine alone!"" **

So wicked the laugh and so strong the feelings that it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. There was something in them, the both of them that wanted to not only hurt them but to rob them of any feeling. She felt as if something cold and slimy was entering her soul, eating away at any happy emotion that could cross her heart, feeding itself on the remorse and hurt she had felt over the years, on the deception and lies she had endured, on all the unhappy memories she had. Trembling, still held by the tall youkai, Kagome felt as if she was going to slip from his arms, as if the hate she felt radiating from the creature had somehow changed it's direction and now was washing over her in the form of his youki. She watched his eyes bleed her in her direction, disgust and hatred, putrid feelings, all that could be bad seeping through that reddish color of his eyes. What was he so angry about? What had she ever done to him? She wanted to make amends, to make him forgive her for everything. She hated the idea of loosing anyone that she came in contact with but, he never aloud her to come close, keeping her at a safe distance as if her presence was some kind of poison for him.

Her soul began to shatter, tears, black as night and heavy as lead went down her cheeks, leaving behind the feeling that something had scraped her skin to draw blood.

"As if.." the tai growled, catching her falling form and pressing her so close to his chest that she could barely breath.

"I will choose my own destiny, my own ways and nothing can make me do otherwise. I answer to no one!" he added, his flames licking at their surrounding, as the wail, filled with only pain now, grew louder.

Kagome could only clutch her small hands in his shirt, hiding her face as everything started to spin again, fighting against the feeling of his demonic flames washing over her skin. She trusted him, so she didn't want to hurt her protector by letting her reiki loose. Breathing hard when the hallway returned to normal, Kagome pushed her body away from his, stumbling down a few step till her hand found the support of the wall. Opening and closing his hands as if he was missing an essential weight, Sesshomaru glared at the floor not understanding what happened.

Who was that creature with no face and no name that wanted to destroy them? Or was it them that it wanted to destroy? Shaking his head, Sesshomaru raised his gaze to look at the still panting girl. She was shaking with her restrain to hold in her tears, but what made his eyes widen, though not visible to someone that didn't knew him, was the fact that two black stripes now crossed her face, blood sipping down her cheeks from those marks.

"Kag...Kagome-sama! What happened?" Yoko's sudden cry stopped the stoic inu from approaching the trembling girl, his stretched hand lowering till it went into his pocket.

"Nothing... I feel fine!" the whisper that went past her pale lips made Sesshomaru snarl, walking away from the pair of females.

"You don't look... My Lord! Come and help me!" the blue haired youkai cried for help as a thud made it's way to his sensitive ears.

Turning around abruptly, just in time to see the falling form of the pale miko, the silver head Dog rushed to catch her, though Yoko was already there, cradling the girl into her arms, protectively.

"Don't touch her!" the sudden hiss from the maid made the tai stop dead in his tracks. "Don't touch her right now! Leave everything to me and don't come near her unless I tell you too!" she continued.

"You impudent..." his growled response made the older woman look so fearsome in his direction that his words died down.

It wasn't the fact that he was afraid of her. He was a great ruler feared by all but look in his caretakers eyes made him think again. The old bitch knew something about this. He was curious but it wasn't the time to ask questions. Turning around, Sesshomaru walked away, unperturbed, his signature 'hn' resonating through the hall.

"Stupid pup... Almost cost you her life." Yoko growled, picking up the small miko and headed with her to the bathroom.

She spend two hours trying to make the girl turn back and when she did, Kagome had already forgotten about the incident the only thing on her mind being the date with this friend of hers that she had to attend. Yoko was way too relieved to care about the date till her plan came rushing back into action. Maybe that creature was loose but she had to make those two see each other as they were not as some strange spirits that had taken home into their souls. Children of Heaven they may be but she wasn't about to leave them alone in this battle to loose their personalities.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, spinning around a few times, admiring her slim figure in the mirror.

"Like you always do, beautiful!" Yoko gently smiled back, watching as the black dress shone blue in the still present light of the day. "So? Who are you meeting with, Kagome-sama?" she inquired, adjusting the huge ribbon on the back of the dress that made Kagome's waist look even slimmer.

"An' old friend. He's in town and I want to see him. It's been always one year since I last sow him and I miss him.." the girl trailed off, smoothing the front of her knee high dress.

"By the look on your face, this person is more to my Lady than a simple friend..." Yoko pushed on, not showing any kind of emotion.

A pretty blush appeared on the miko's face as she turned around to face the older woman.

"But he is... I have no desire to make him more than that. There are none who would want to be by my side..." the last part, filled with sorrow, made the female youkai snap her head up to look at the girl.

But her questioning gaze was only met with a smile.

"Now I have to run! He doesn't take likely with women that are late..." the priestess giggled, grabbing her purse and rushed out of the house.

'_You are wrong, my little girl!' _Huffed Yoko as she watched her retreating back.

Getting up from her spot on the bed, the fiery woman walked slowly to the closed door of her young master's study room to put her plan into motion. She had this wicked idea of making him go after her and possibly start a fight with this friend of Kagome's that she so secretly kept. Knocking softly at the door, she entered without waiting to get an acceptance from him.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Getting out of her car, Kagome looked one more time at her reflection in the dark window of the car and closed it securely, walking away in a hurry. It was almost eight and he for surely was at their table, waiting for her to arrive. She passed the highly illuminated entrance and scurried to the sea of tables in search of a blue head.

But right when she was about to get on her tip toes to look around, searching for her phone blindly, a pair of arms encircled her waist, a nose burring itself in her hair, sniffing. Gulping down, knowing the pleased rumbled that shook her back and the way the hot puffs made her skin tingle, Kagome turned around in those arms, throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him to her chest as hard as her mortal body could.

"Missed you, you perverted dragon!" She giggled in his ear as his mouth planted open mouth kissed on her exposed shoulder.

"As have I!" his smile brighter than the hall itself.

Taking her hand, the blue haired dragon walked her to their table, the menu opened right at the foods Kagome liked the most.

"How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, sitting down, receiving a kiss on her neck from the always boisterous dragon.

"Not for long. I merely walked to those lovely ladies over there to asked them out after I take you home!" He smiled again, winking at her as he rested his head on the palm of his left hand, his eyes fixed on a table full of young, gorgeous ladies.

Shaking her head at her friends antiques, Kagome scanned the menu while humming the slow song the band was playing for the loud room. It was all so expensive that Kagome gulped. Why on earth did her friend want to eat at such a high class restaurant.

"Don't be shy. It's on me!" He purred, looking at her through half closed eyes, a feral grin splitting his face the moment she blushed.

"You haven't changed at all..." whispered the giddy miko, looking away from the handsome dragon.

Shifting in his chair, the blue haired male stretched a hand to cup his lovely friend's chin to make her look at him, while leaning closer to her face.

"But you have!' His breath ghosting over her lips as her blush deepened. "You're more beautiful now..." and with that he let her go.

He sure enjoyed to see her blush and then glare at him. She was the only one that never gave in to his routine, so he, inevitable fell in love with her. But he wasn't about to tell her that, not after so many years spend as friends. Sure, she was kind and gentle, the best girl he had ever met but there was something in her that made him keep his desires at bay. There was this air of sadness around her, of abandon, that made his heart sink. He couldn't help her fill the gap she once told him about but he could try to be there for her whenever she needed.

When she first told him about the stupid inu hanyo and what he had done to her, he almost rushed back to Japan, abandoning his work, only for the evil pleasure of ripping that guy's heart out and offering it to that stupid cousin's of hers. Cousin that, as a matter of fact, had tried to steal him away from her using her body. She had been through a hell of a surprise when he left her in the hands of his friends to cater to their needs while he went to hug Kagome to stop her from crying over some stupid boy that suddenly left her.

"Hey... Do you hear me?" Her voice broke through his fogged mind as her hands cradled his face, her body leaning over his.

"Yes, Kagome, what did you say?" He asked, as she went to her place again, looking funny at him.

"I said that I found a... what should I call him... a coach, to train my powers with. He's a taiyoukai, so you don't have to worry... and..." his friend trailed off, looking away once more as his brows furrowed.

"And what, Kagome?" He insisted.

"And now I live with him... I have to or else he won't coach me." She said in one breath, closing her eyes.

So this was the big secret her sent was telling him about. Well, no biggy.

"Who is this taiyoukai you are talking about, anyway? I bet he's some old fart or something, because I know only a few of this kind and I am one of them..." he boasted about, leaning on his chair and rubbing his chin, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well..." her voice was but a whisper.

"I am her coach, as the miko referred to me as, you lowly dragon. Be very careful with your word else you will never see the light of tomorrow. " a deep, thundering voice, heavy and with such power and anger, made the dragon snap out of his trance to jump up at the threat.

But when his eyes fixed themselves on his opponent, his words died on his tongue.

"Sesshomaru Tashio is your sensei?" he asked, not backing away but flaring his powers in response to the inu's challenge.

"Wait, please don't fight!" But she was cut once more, the voice of the stoic, icy inu more powerful than hers.

"Nice to finally see you again, Ryura. Have you finally licked your wounds clean that you want to fight? Have you not learn anything?" the mock in the silver head's voice made the blood of the dragon boil.

Growling deep in his throat, taking a stance, his eyes never leaving the golden pools of Sesshomaru's, Ryura thought about his chances of success. There were some but they were slim. They were years apart and Sesshomaru knew a whole lot more about battle than he did but that never meant he will stand down from a challenge issued because of his friend. He loved Kagome and he be damned if he will let her stay with this jerk.

But before they could say more a blue barrier, much more strong than her pink one, was erected over each male, shielding them from one another. Trembling across from them, Kagome looked from one to the other, from gold to red, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Idiots..." was her only response.

The last time those two had fought she had been there, yelling at them to stop, feeling her heart shred into pieced whenever blood gushed out from a new wound in Ryura's body. She had cried for him, numerous times, for his stupidity and his arrogance, she had cried. But if he wanted to fight right now, knowing that he stood no chance, then so be it. She wasn't going to take part in this. Friendship be damned, soul and heart be damned but she won't stay and watch as they fight as both of them hurt each other. Now she had two to care for and they both had an ego problem, not to mention their over inflated pride.

Marching out of the restaurant, not feeling the eyes of every single individual on her skin, Kagome walked to her car. She was going to go home, cry till she found no more tears and sleep. But before she got a chance to do just that, she felt two arms encircling her waist and hoisting her up on a broad shoulder and off the ground. Trashing wildly, knowing who the jerk was, Kagome soon found herself pressed tightly to his chest as they flew to God knows were.

"Idiot dog... Why do I always have to endure such things from dogs? Aren't dogs supposed to be man's best friend?" she asked drily, not looking at his face.

"Think what you want but I you ditched our practice today, so now I will have to punish you..." his chest rumbled, his eyes only fixed on the sky.

But that was a lie, well, half of it anyway. He hadn't come to her because he was mad at her for some stupid class but, because he was worried. That dragon didn't smell right to him, as if he had some dark secrets to hide, some that included the little miko but she had such blind faith in him that this was the only way he knew how to take her away from him. He had to make her see.

'_Yoko... You and your little games... Be prepared onna, I will make you eat every single line your mouth has formed!' _ Grumbled Sesshomaru in his head, the reminiscence of the her monologue still playing in his head.

How could he have dashed so promptly after hearing that the miko might be in danger, that the restaurant that the dragon had taken her to belonged to Naraku, a man that wanted her power for himself? How could he have reacted so violently when the stupid face of the boy she loved so appeared in front of his eyes?

'_**But how could you not? She is special and you know it...' **_ the heavy, complicated demon tongue of his beast rumbled to him in snarls and growls.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru continued his journey, not bothering to look at the girl that gripped his shirt so tightly into her small fists that he could hear the strings of his buttons snap. She had fallen asleep listening to his heart beat. Now that was strange, though not unwelcome. Her weight in his arms felt like it belonged there, so he slowed down unconsciously to prolong their flight.

'_Yoko... be damned...'_ he roared but only half heartedly.

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_-x-x-_**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It surely came as a surprise to me. I don't really know how to write angst but if this chapter had it, then yay me!

Please tell me what you think of it so far :D

Lot's of love, Star!

Oh, and **SugarOo**? Thank youuuuu! I don't know how you found this story or what you really think about it, with all it's mistakes and all, but thank your for all your support :D It really means a lot!


	8. Forgotten

**A/N: **Here is the long awaited chapter 8 for my story. I think I'm going to go mad with writing for this, considering the fact that I have started yet another story for this pair, not to mention all the others .

Either way, enjoy and be kind to me. Though I do accept all kinds of comments XD

Now, remember! Star's loves you!

* * *

><p>-x-x-x-<p>

-x-x-

Chapter 8 – Forgotten

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

"**Fire and ice, ying and yang, good and bad, demon and priestess, male and female! All opposites turn into one and that one turns into madness. You will slowly fade into that darkness, eaten away by your own feelings. You are not stronger than your father, you have no right to live more than he ever did. You will either evade and let the miko in our hands or die, unable to even protect her, not to mention the world. She is ours and ours she'll remain! Heed our warning and stay away!" **

The same lines rang in his head over and over, the same echoes, disturbing, vile, malign made his soul and his beast steer up from their slumber to fight against the presence that wanted to bury him under the guilt that rose from his subconscious. It wasn't his guilt, not entirely. There was something more in him, a presence, someone that didn't want to leave under these threats, someone that had lived with him since his birth oh so many years ago. He had known about that presence, but he had never tried to make it go away like he was trying now.

'_I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better leave her out of this. She has no mark to show her submission to anyone. Have you not had enough of the suffering she has endured?' _his mind roared at the unwanted presence as it hissed it's response, not in the form of words but in that of a laugh.

It was mocking him, ridiculing his words. It wanted to devour him like it wanted to have her as well. It wasn't something of a choice that it had offered. It was going to destroy them and the rest of the world if she wasn't going to get stronger soon. Tossing and turning, his powers not functioning, his strength diminished, Sesshomaru fought against whatever it had imprisoned him, growling and snarling, trying to conjure up enough of his youki to bust out of the chains of his dreams. Because he was dreaming. It knew it and he knew it, but he couldn't seem to get away. He didn't understand what the creature meant. He didn't understand the curse. He didn't understand anything and he loathed that. He hated not being able to do something.

'_What have I gotten myself into...'_ he rumbled, tugging once more at his restrains, feeling that evil presence surrounding him from every side.

'_**You haven't gotten us into anything, pup. It was fate... It's fated that we should fight for the miko and along side her. It's our destiny to train her... Though you are one stubborn pup, I give you that! You should have learned from your father's mistakes, young one!'**_ his beast, angry and barely breathing, growled deep from within the realm he had ended up in, it's red eyes glowing in the pitch black darkness.

Snarling, showing his teeth, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling a pulse of someone's youki against the edge of his senses. Focusing what was left of his power, a white light surrounding him, he let out a last growl as he opened his eyes, finding the lively image of his ex-caretaker hovering over him, as a sign from heaven. Three days had passed since he had carried the priestess back to his home and every night he dreamt of that place located not in himself but in a space that didn't belong to him. And every time he had tried to wake up, forcefully, he had found himself chained, every time being harder and harder to get away.

Covering his eyes, Sesshomaru growled something, feeling the dip in his bed coming closer. He will forget about the dream soon enough but that wasn't something he wanted to happen. He felt like something really important was connected with that dream, something that made the young girl in his care cry and scream every night, her reiki searching for him. He felt like something in him, the presence he now considered good, the same white presence that had helped him to wake up, was connected with the girl.

'_But I don't want to be connected with that useless human! I have no intention of allowing my feelings to be moved by her incompetence of making her own powers submit to her will. My sire made a mistake with his destined miko, allowing her to reach his heart, allowing her to push him into the embrace of a mortal that died soon after she had given birth to the obnoxious hanyo. He had loved that ningen with his whole heart only because the miko in his care showed him an emotion that he didn't need. I will not allow myself to become like that old fool! I do not need to see her as anything more than a pest!' _his snapping heart iced once more, cutting through any and all thoughts that made the image of said girl sparkle in his mind.

He will not allow such weaknesses to redeem him powerless in front of the threat he felt approaching them. He will fight to keep his family safe but nothing more. The girl, with all the curses of hell she had on her head, will have to find a way to save her sorry ass by herself. He didn't care that she had suffered so many years because of something that she couldn't control. He even went so far as to kill the thought and the voice that said other wise, forgetting his words that he had spit against the vile monsters that squirmed in the darkness.

Getting out of bed, ignoring Yoko completely, the silver head male walked to his personal bathroom and resumed his daily chores. He will train the miko again today and that was final. No dreams or forces unknown to him would make him do more for her. His job was to help her get stronger and that was all. He didn't have the time or the disposition to do more than that. He never had.

"Sire, you have to hurry! My lady Kagome has already started her training without you!" the annoying voice of the always chirpy bitch made him growl his response.

How come all the hell in the world broke loose when it came to this little female? He couldn't understand his mother's sudden decision of letting Yoko in charge of taking care of him. Sure, she had done a great job then, though his current state was probably due to his father's absence and misjudgment. He had had to take care of both his mother – who always seemed unaffected by what the elders of the Moon clan said – and his people, the ones that governed over the most prized stations in the world. He had had to abandon his own dreams and aspirations as a young, idealistic pup to take care of businesses in his father's absence. And, one betrayal after another, he had grown accustomed with people trying to play him for a fool. He had gotten angry many times and every single time something stopped him from lowering to cater to his instincts. Something, maybe the same white presence that had saved him from his nightmare, had stopped his breaking heart from shattering, promising him something that will only come in the distant future.

Huffing, finishing his morning shower, rubbing his wet body with a fluffy towel, Sesshomaru got out of the bathroom only to met a slightly disturbed Yoko. Black eyes focused on striking yellow as she stared him down, mouth agape as if she was trying to scream, no words passing her pale lips, shaking figure, everything made his mind go blank, his dreams and thoughts forgotten. Rushing to her side just in time to catch her trembling form, Sesshomaru eyed her curiously, concern shining in his eyes.

"There's no time left..." the blue haired female murmured, hiding her eyes from him.

"What are you talking about, onna?" his voice low and dangerous, his beast sensing something disturbing from the petite figure cradled in his arms.

Shaking her head and gently pushing her pup away, her eyes lost to a world that he couldn't see, Yoko walked out of the room. Just as the door closed behind her, the room started spinning, laughter echoing through the immense room.

"**I thought I told you, Child of Moon that I will take everything away from you! I thought I told you that you have only two options in this war of fate! You better be prepared for what I through at you!" ** the same voice assaulted his ears as the tai tried to get up and moving.

Before he could do that, his room, his reality, turned black, a frightening scream of pure agony making his ears ring. Growling, his muscles not responding to his commands, the silver dog tightened his fists, his claws digging into his palms. A sting, hot and painful, coursed through his trained body, making the wail diminish.

**-x-x-**

"Sesshomaru... My lord... My lord! My lord, you must wake up!" she tried to wake the sweaty figure of her pup up, his pained expression making her heart cringe.

What on earth was he dreaming? She had only seen him like this when his father's miko and old friend had started that war due to her lover's bad decisions. She had seen him then battling in his dreams with something he couldn't name, always flaring, right before he would wake up, an white flame, something very different from his pinkish one. Shaking his shoulder, her nails digging into his heated skin, Yoko watched as he growled, baring his teeth to whatever monster he was seeing.

"There's not much time left, now is it..." her black orbs turned green only for a second before her sire shot up, his big hand encircling her neck.

Startled out of her reverie, the blue haired inu yelped and subsided her youki, her eyes filled with fright in front of his reddened orbs. Scary as he may have been, but something was definitely wrong with the usual stoic inu. She could feel it in the way his muscles twitched and strained, in the way his pupils dilated. His breathing was hard and raged as if he had been trying to run away from a thing he could never surpass, as if he had battled so many creatures that he had no strength left in him. Either way, he was digging his poisonous nails way too deep into her skin for her licking. Coughing, she desperately thought of something to say to the panic filled male.

"M-my sire... you're choking me..." she breathed out, her hands clawing insistently at his forceful grip.

Panting, his eyes slowly turning back to normal, his exhausted body collapsing back onto the mattress, the dai covered his face with his arm, shielding himself from reality. What exactly had happened in that dream of his? Why had his dream Yoko turn into some kind of monster and was prying off of Kagome's body, with a hunger he had never seen before? Why was that thing talking to him in such a sweet voice right after it had prayed off of the miko's heart? Steadying his rapid pulse, his golden orbs watching the blue haired female carefully, Sesshomaru saw no ill intent in her. So he had finally managed to brake out of his odd dreams. It was frustrating when that white light engulfed him and send him to another dream, much worse than the previous, as if trying to prepare him for something. Closing his eyes, he snarled at the image that haunted him even after he had escaped it's most active zone. Blood and fragments of flesh and bone scattered all around him, soaking his skin, made it's way back to his mind. Blood that made him groan in pain as it tried to purify him, blood that yelled for a help that never came. He could even now see the remains of the lifeless beautiful priestess watching him with dull eyes from under the staggering form of a purplish creature that had been Yoko. Fangs, long and reddened with the red substance that once made the pretty miko seen exquisite to his eyes, moved up and down as words passed the stiff lips of an animal he couldn't identify. Mismatched eyes staring straight at him: one pink and the other green. He could even remember those sickly sweet words the creature had murmured: **"Give me the heart that your kind has stolen from me, the daughter of the Sky. Give me back my legacy!"**

What legacy, what heart? What on earth had happened there? Who was sending disturbing messages to him right now? Who needed what? Frustration making his body ache once more, Sesshomaru barely heard what his caretaker said next.

"Sire... are you...?" the concerned murmur of the beautiful Yoko made him throw away his covers and walk to his bathroom.

He knew that something was wrong but what? Who could he possibly ask? As he debated, the nightmare that had made his heart feel more pain when seeing the prone body of the woman he had to train tore into pieces with him being powerless to stop it, slowly fading, he felt his body shake and his stomach churn. Snarling at his body's response, the proud inu made every thought fade from his memory as he tried to focus on more important things: like the miko's training, for example.

Meanwhile, still on the edge of his bead, eyes lost on the spot he had vacated, Yoko turned her head slowly towards the window. The mansion's large garden shone brightly back at her, full of life and miracles. No sound from the outside world reached her. Only birds from a distant past chirped in her memory as she watched a small, white clad figure walk to the dojo, black hair, instead of chocolate brown, swaying in the breeze.

"It's the same as back then... the same... Only one thing separates this story from the last: they have the whole "heart" in them... as if the gods made them especially for this..." her chocking words barely above a whisper vibrated silently in the room, going unheard to the world outside of Yoko's wild memories.

She had seen it then, the destruction, the pain, the tears and the blood. She had watched them die one after the other, the "heart" that could have saved them all shining brightly above the battle field, as if asking itself in who it will go next, avoiding the one soul that desperately needed it. She had been there, along side the jewel, a small fragment of it. She had been one of the souls of said "heart" and she had been given birth by the gods for one purpose and one purpose only.

"No... that's a story for another time..." she huffed, brushing the past back into it's cage.

It was good. Only sounds and thoughts had escaped the box. She was safe... for now at least.

"Chaotic, isn't it.. my dream reality.. " she smiled at the ceiling, ignoring the growls that came from the bathroom.

Brushing her attire back into order, the inu female went to do her daily chores. Someone up there really liked to play with them. It was cruel, but it had been the reality she had been granted oh so many years ago, so she wasn't going to complain. She had been given a wonderful life and a wonderful family to take care of, even if the price for this life had been yet another one that wanted to live a long life so desperately before. Shaking her head as she made the bed, the inu youkai went out the door before the silver haired male got out to dress.

Sniffing the air around, seeing that the familiar scent of his old caretaker was starting to fade, Sesshomaru dared to think back to his dream. That creature had seemed so alike Yoko that he almost ignored the fact that they weren't totally alike. But, why did they seem so different and alike at the same time? He couldn't comprehend.

'_Better leave these things forgotten right now..'_ his thoughts shook themselves.

Getting dressed into a white kimono, his mind devising a plan for exercises that included a fight as well, Sesshomaru jumped out of his room with easy grace and headed for his dojo. It will be a very fulfilling day, today!


End file.
